


A Beautiful Mistake

by Verseau_87



Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, Drama, Forgiveness, Infedelity, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: Chris and Will were happy...until Darren came back on the scene. Will Chris' old feelings get in the way of his relationship, or will he be forgiven.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Chill + Crisscolfer prompt from a very close friend of ours, and Pelznase78 and I wrote it together, hope people like it, it took us weeks to do.  
> This is a prompt for Criss-Colfer interaction. We are no CC shippers. Just to make this clear ;)
> 
> We tried to make it as loving as possible, even while writing the smutty bits ;)

Chris and Will had finally found the time to see Darren in L.A as 'Hedwig and the Angry Inch'. They were careful not to be spotted on route as they headed towards the theatre, they felt like spies as they headed in without anyone noticing and found their seats. They had worn different clothes and hats, and it made the perfect change. They weren't discovered by crazy fans.

The show started and both Chris and Will were in awe at Darren's performance. He did such an awesome job. They enjoyed themselves immensely.

Chris startled a little as 'Hedwig' jumped off of the stage and headed towards his row of seats, 'Is Darren coming over here?!' he thought as Darren's eyes and sardonic smile zeroed in on him, 'oh god. Why on earth do I put myself into these positions?'

As Hedwig came to a stop in front of him, Chris barely heard a word that was uttered into the microphone before Darren was bending one of his thighs up and over the top of Chris' legs and smashing his lips against his. It was a little flourished and dramatic, made for the show, but it still brought a flush to Chris' cheeks and a certain dormant heat rising inside him, like a fire, the embers were already glowing, then Darren was like a rush of oxygen that set it aflame again.

He couldn't breathe, he could barely think, all he could do was feel. Then all of a sudden the weight was gone as Hedwig pushed away from Chris with a overly dramatized air, for the show, and sashayed her way back to the stage. Chris had to sit and think for a few moments, it felt like his brain had sizzled and melted, then he felt a hand touch his.

'Will! Oh my god!,' he thought, 'shit, what's he going to say?'

He looked over at his boyfriend, seeing a look of concern directed at him, that was when he realized that his breathing had changed. It was erratic, like he was panting, only he had his mouth firmly closed. He wanted to reassure Will that he was okay, but he found he couldn't, because he wasn't okay, this was not okay. How had Darren managed to create this kind of heat again? And with one kiss?

They waited after the final curtain call, to head backstage to greet the cast, and to see Darren of course. Will said it would be the polite thing to do. Chris was nervous as hell, but also a little excited to see him, he had looked incredible up on that stage. And he made Chris' face feel hot every time he glanced his way. 'Just act normal,' he thought as they neared Darren's dressing room door, 'pretend that nothing is going on. Be cool, Chris, be cool.'

Will knocked on the door and Chris' heart leapt into his throat as they waited for an answer. The door opened and Darren was suddenly right there. Engulfing Chris in his arms in welcome, before doing the same to Will and dragging them both inside.

"Hey, man, it's good to see you. You finally made it to one of my shows." Darren exclaimed in excitement.

Will just smiled at him politely and nodding along until Chris opened his mouth to reply.

"And it was amazing. You were amazing. The show was great," Chris stated.

"Aww, thanks. That means a lot." Darren gave them an amazingly bright, blinding smile and for a second, Chris forgot how to function, he couldn't speak or breathe properly, and Will jumped in to save the awkwardness.

"It was an amazing show. You should be proud," Will said, while Darren gave him a charming smile in return. "Well we just stopped by to tell you congratulations. We better be going now before the fans see you guys together." Will finished with a small chuckle, and that snapped Chris out if whatever stupor he found himself in.

"Yeah, congratulations, Darren, we better go." Chris turned to Will and nodded and they both went to make their way out, when Darren stopped them.

"Actually, Chris, I wanted to speak to you for a minute."

"Erm..." Chris hesitated, staring between Will and Darren with wide eyes, he had no idea what to do, the decision was taken out if his hands when his boyfriend rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll wait for you outside." Will said, giving Chris such a loving smile that he all but melted and nodded at him, smiling back.

As Will waved goodbye to Darren and left, Chris gulped and turned back to Darren, whom was watching him with an amused but calculating look.

"I hope the kiss was okay. I mean, I know it's been a while and we kissed so much on Glee I just went for it. I'm sorry if I made anything awkward." Darren rushed his explanation, his amused look turning into one of uncertainty and Chris shook his head lightly.

"No it wasn't awkward, and we did kiss a lot for Glee." He laughed, feeling the awkwardness in the air disappearing, but now he could feel the heat rising.

Darren laughed along with him, before adding, "Though it wasn't nearly enough for some people right?"

Chris' laugh skipped from amused to a little nervous. 'What did Darren mean by that? Did he know about his crush before? Had he always known?' Chris' nerves felt like they were choking him now, as he asked, "What do you mean? Who wanted more kisses?"

Darren's eyes went a little glazed over for a split second, before the blinding, cheeky smile was back. "I mean the fans, a lot of them went crazy right?"

"Oh yeah." Chris let out a small silent sigh of relief at that.

"Chris, are you okay?" Darren asked, startling Chris out of his own thoughts, and he let out a shaky breath.

"I'm fine," Chris rushed to convince Darren that he indeed was okay.

"You look a little...flushed. Are you sure you're okay?" Darren moved forward and Chris took a hesitant step back as he reached out a hand and put the back of it against Chris' forehead.

"Hmm, you're not hot. Well not the sick kind...." Darren trailed off and Chris felt his face blush with slightly nervous excitement, Darren was so close, and he still had a hand on his face, their eyes were locked together, neither moving for a few moments, the Chris noticed Darren starting to lean into him and braced himself, 'oh god! He's gonna kiss me, oh god oh god oh god.'

His thoughts were swirling and he felt dizzy, and as Darren's eyes closed, about an inch left between them, Chris closed his eyes too, locked in place, until.....

Someone knocked on the door. Darren seemed to snap out of whatever spell he had been under and moved out of Chris' personal space quickly, Chris catching himself before he fell to the floor, still feeling a little dizzy.

"Darren, the fans are waiting outside!" Came the voice behind the door, and Darren sighed loudly, raking his fingers through his hair, "Okay, I'm coming." Chris looked up as Darren placed a hand upon his arm, and smiled at him comfortingly, he wasn't going to lie, it did make him feel a little better.

"Sorry, this is all so rushed tonight," Darren excused his behaviour.

"It's okay, I'll leave you to it," Chris says and pulls back towards the door.

"Hey. Maybe...we could...erm....meet up sometime while I'm still in the city? Maybe hang out and talk? Like old times?"

Darren looked so sincere and his eyes were so big and curious that Chris gave in, against his better judgment and said, "Sure."

Will knew that there was something wrong. Chris was very quiet after he had emerged from Darren's dressing room, and then all the way back home he never said a word. Will was getting worried that something had happened, he knew all the stories Chris had told him, when they first got together. He knew about the longing, and the crush, he had never been worried because Chris had always been honest with him, but right now he was worried, this behaviour just wasn't like his boyfriend.

"You're quiet, are you okay?" Chris startled, like the question surprised him, and it only added to the worrisome atmosphere that had settled around the house.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just tired," Chris said, deep in thoughts.

"It was a late night. Shall we go to bed?" Will tried to get a reaction out of Chris.

"Yeah, I'll just let Coop out for a few minutes," Chris said absently and hurried towards the back door.

"Okay, I'll wait for you in the bedroom then." Will leaned over to place a kiss against his gorgeous boyfriends pale cheek, receiving a smile in return, before walking into the bedroom.

Chris had been quick about putting Cooper outside for the bathroom, making his way back inside and making sure that everything was locked up and the animals were settled, before making his way to the bedroom. He had hoped that Will might be asleep when he got there but as he walked in, his boyfriend was seated on the bed, in his sleep pants and a t shirt, looking as handsome as ever, but he had a worried, serious look on his face and Chris just knew that he wanted to talk.

"So I guess I should start?" Will said as Chris moved around the room, removing his jeans and shirt and replacing them with a vest and his own sleep pants, and Chris threw him a innocently confused look, even though this was exactly what he was expecting.

"Start what?" Chris asked confused.

"Chris....what happened at the theatre?" Will pressed further.

"What do you mean?" Chris gulped and tried to wet his dry throat with a light cough.

"Please don't treat me like I'm stupid, I know you, you got so uncomfortable so quickly, .....plus your eyes always give away your biggest secrets." Will finished his sentence with a small grin, Chris' eyes really couldn't hold anything in, they were so expressive.

Chris sighed slightly, coming to take a seat next to Will on the bed, grasping his hand as he started. "Nothing happened, but I'm not going to pretend that some.....feelings.....may have.... resurfaced when Darren kissed me."

Will just nodded along with Chris' explanation, he knew that Chris would never hurt him on purpose but he'd knew that when feelings were involved, especially unresolved feelings from 4 years ago, could make things more complicated and blur the lines in the heart.

"Did he kiss you when you were alone?" Will tried not to sound frustrated.

"No....but he tried." Chris looked down onto his hands.

"Did you want him to kiss you?" Will was afraid of Chris answer to that question and rubbed his own thighs a few times.

"I-," Chris started but was interrupted by Will's next words.

"Please," Will pleaded as he interrupted Chris and grabbed both of his hands, turning him to look his boyfriend in the eye, "be truthful, even though it might not be what I want to hear."

Chris just nodded and sighed, his eyes starting to shine with unshed tears as he looked at his boyfriend, "You know I love you." Will smiled at him, and nodded, he did know that Chris loved him, they were in love, he couldn't argue that point, "but yes....I did want him to kiss me." Chris finished and then dropped his gaze to look at the floor.

Will nodded solemnly, Chris wouldn't lift his eyes from the floor, intently staring down, and Will just sighed as he reached out and lifted his boyfriends chin up, looking at him with love and care in his expression.

"I'm not going to pretend that it doesn't hurt, because it does, and I'm not going to stop you from doing what you think is best. I just hope beyond hope that you make the right choices for your heart."

Chris started to breathe a little heavier, and Will could understand the confused emotions he was going through, they had talked about Darren before. Chris had a crush on him for 2 years, while they had been working together, and Chris had cried to him plenty of times about wanting something he knew he couldn't have, so he understood. He just wanted to Chris to be happy, even if it left him out of the picture.

"I just.....don't know what to do." Chris admitted sadly, "I love you so much, you know that," at Will's firm nod and loving smile he continued, "but I-I'm just so ...."

"Muddled?" Will suggested, and Chris sighed, before clasping his boyfriends hands in his and placing them over his heart.

"I am muddled but I know that I love you, that is completely and totally not confusing," Chris said trying to make his boyfriend feel better, "but I think I need to ...talk it through...with Darren."

There was a pause in their conversation for a while, both of their minds thinking through what they said and what the other said, without prejudice or jealousy, then Will just nodded before placing a kiss on Chris' face. "Okay."

Chris looked confused at him for a second, "Okay?"

Will nodded at smiled at him before placing both their hands back on his own chest, squeezing them lightly, "yes, okay, I'm all for you, doing whatever you feel is necessary, I want you to be happy."

"I am-"

"Even," Will interrupted, placing a finger quickly to Chris' lips, "though it kills me to think about it, maybe you need to do this, to finally get past it."

"And you're alright with it?"

"Of course, I will support your decisions, forever. That's what good boyfriends do."

Chris smiled and placed a hand against Will's face, stroking his thumb over his cheekbone lightly, "Thank you. I love you so much." He said as he leaned into his boyfriend, and Will caught him in a tight loving embrace, whispering into his hair.

"I love you too."

Will leaned back again and brought Chris' face up, to claim his mouth in a passionate kiss, which Chris eagerly returned and moaned into lightly. Will pushed Chris over onto the bed and straddled him quickly, causing Chris to chuckle against his mouth and moan his appreciation at the weight of his boyfriend pressing down on top of him. Will chuckled lightly too as he reached his hands underneath Chris' vest to play along his abs and scratch his fingernails lightly up to his chest. Chris broke the kiss with a gasp as Will began teasing his nipples and he starting pushing his hips up into him urgently, trying to convey how desperate he was for his boyfriend's touch. Will smiled smugly down at him and bent his head to place teasing licks and kisses against the side of the pale neck he loved so much.

"Oh babe, please...I need you." Chris moaned out loud as Will bit down on his neck lightly, suckling at the skin but releasing it before he left a mark, knowing Chris wouldn't appreciate the media attention a mark like that would bring about. Chris placed his hands underneath Will's t shirt, tugging it upwards as his hands travelled over the muscles in his back, pressing his nails into the skin and scratching a path up towards his shoulder blades.

"Oh...baby.." Will groaned as he grinded down against his boyfriend, both of them feeling how hard each other had become, but loving the tease and build up. Chris helped Will to take his shirt off and Will tugged Chris up to remove his vest too, before placing his mouth against his chest and creating wet patches over the pale unblemished skin, making his way down his chest and moving further down as Chris began moaning and gasping for breath above him.

Reaching Chris' sleep pants, he ran his tongue around Chris' belly button while he tugged the hem down, Chris' erection sprang free and Chris sucked in a sharp breath as Will engulfed it in his mouth completely. Will began moaning around it as he slowly began bobbing his head up and down, his boyfriend writhing underneath him and hissing in his breaths when Will used a particularly hard suck.

Chris was quickly losing his mind, his boyfriend's mouth was amazing, and he felt the white hot pleasure settle in his lower stomach. Moving a hand to Will's hair and running his fingers through it as he moaned louder, and Will then moved faster, bringing a hand up just underneath his chin to press a finger lightly at his hole. He didn't push to enter, but it was just enough pressure that Chris couldn't hold on anymore and he screamed and came down his boyfriends throat. "Ah! I love you so much!" He exclaimed into the musky sex filled air of their bedroom, while Will just chuckled and moved up the bed to cuddle him close.

"I love you, Chris." He said as he kissed his boyfriends sweaty face, before claiming his mouth again, whispering against his lips, "so much."

Chris smiled into his boyfriend's mouth, before moaning around his tongue as it pushed deeper into his mouth, twirling and pushing against his own. He gasped as Will clamped a hand around his already spent cock, and stroked him roughly until Chris was semi-hard again. Chris pushed against Will's chest and knocked him onto the bed, mouths still attached to each others as he moved to straddle his boyfriends hips. With their shirts gone it was a lot easier to get to where he wanted, Will's abs. Licking and biting his way down his chest he bypassed the nipples completely, to sink his teeth lightly into the muscles lining Will's abdomen. Will groaned deeply into the already sex filled air of their room, and Chris started to work his own sleep pants off, and then delving his fingers underneath Will's pants too, to push them down his hips and off of his legs. Will's own erection sprung up to meet him as he continued kissing and licking his way towards it.

Reaching his goal he wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's rock hard cock and licked at the tip before sucking lightly on the head, Will writhing around on the bed underneath him. "Baby...please...I want you."

Chris pulled off of Will's cock with a crude 'pop', and smirked up at his love, "How do you want me, babe?"

"Ride me...please."

"Okay." Chris moved over to the night stand, grabbing the lube out of the top drawer, before crawling over to straddle one of his boyfriend's thighs, smiling down at him as he poured some lube onto Will's hand, and wriggled his ass onto his boyfriend's leg as an indication of what he wanted.

Will got the idea and started to push 2 of his fingers against Chris' hole, pushing through the tightness, as Chris moaned above him, grinding his already hard again cock into his boyfriend's hip as he fingered him, stretching him and opening his body. When there were 3 fingers in, Chris hissed at the burn but then gasped and moaned out loud as Will's middle finger hit the small bundle of nerves inside that made shivers of pleasure race down his spine.

When Chris opened his almost black, lust clouded eyes, and nodded down to Will, he removed the fingers and Chris then took the lube and poured some in his own hand before gripping his boyfriend's cock gently, stroking it in his grasp, spreading the lube all over it, to make the intrusion a little easier. Chris threw a leg back over Will's hips and took his boyfriend's cock in hand and lined it up with his stretched hole, nudging gently with little thrusts downwards, but Will didn't wait, he slammed his hips upwards because of Chris' teasing, burying his cock as deep in as he could possibly get, and Chris let out a high pitched moan so loud it rebounded off of all the walls of the room.

Will grasped onto Chris' slim hips as they set up a rhythm together, Chris swinging his hips gently backwards while Will pulled back, and then as he pushed back in, Chris' hips bent forward, taking his cock as deep as it could go inside of him, making him keen out loudly on every thrust as it stroked against his prostate. The rhythm picked up quickly, both being on the edge now as they rode to their impending orgasms together.

Will brought his hand down to Chris' cock, taking it in hand, the pre-come already leaking out of it, soaking his fingers and making his strokes along it a little easier, Chris starting bouncing on his cock a little faster, then trying to push his cock into Will's hand, making his hips tip forward and Will's cock inside him hit his prostate dead on.

"Oh god...I'm going to come...baby...I'm...I'm-" Chris cut off into a long loud drawn out sound, that sounded more like a growl than an actual word, and the cock in Will's hand began shooting hot, white spurts across both of their abdomens as he stroked Chris through his second orgasm.

"Chris...oh ...you're so tight..." Chris had got impossibly tight after he finished, it was the best part that Will loved, it was hot, tight, wet and soft, and it felt amazing. He started to thrust even faster as Chris' own hips started to slow down, picking up the slack and finally with a loud yell he came inside Chris, his boyfriend moaning his appreciation of the feeling of it, as he bent over to kiss Will on the forehead. Their breaths were mixing in the stagnant, sex-filled and sweaty air, waiting for their heartrates to return to normal speed.

They separated after a minute or two, Chris hissing as Will slipped out of him, and uncaring about the come leaking out of him for now, he laid down next to his boyfriend, who flung an arm around him and hummed contentedly into his hair.

Will had fallen asleep after about 20 minutes, but somehow Chris couldn't. His mind was not totally at peace, he knew that. Throwing the covers off of him, he uncurled himself gently from his boyfriend's grasp, and made his way back out to the kitchen, Brian sat watching him from the counter, with a bored look on his chubby face. "No, Bri, I'm not getting food." Chris said fondly, stroking a hand gently over his chubby little buddy's head, Brian began purring and followed Chris across the kitchen.

Chris made himself a cup of hot chocolate to try and lull him into tiredness but as he sat down on the couch with Cooper under his legs and Brian resting against his naked thigh, he realized why he was such a mess.

It was Darren-fucking-Criss.

He was playing on his mind. He hadn't left his head all night. Will would understand, he knew how much unrequited feelings there were, on Chris' side, he was never jealous, he was always pushing Chris to make his own decisions, to chart his own course. They were together, sure, but they were also very independent people, and Chris did love him, he was in love with him, truly. There was just something about Darren that had got under his skin, and just when Chris had thought it might have passed by now, being 4 years down the line, but then all of a sudden that feeling was back.

He couldn't shake it off. No matter how much he threw himself at his boyfriend, or tried to just relax and forget it, he couldn't. Picking up his phone, he waged a battle in his own mind about whether or not to do this. What would he say? He doubts that Darren would even answer at this time of night, but he pushed his finger onto button '3' and held it down, his emergency listing brought up a number he had called about a hundred times all those years ago. He pressed call.

"Hello."

Chris gulped at the groggy voice that answered, and tried to control his breathing, "Hey...sorry to wake you up."

"Chris?" The surprised tone in his voice meant that his number must still be unknown, like he made the phone company keep it, putting his hand on his forehead in frustration, he sighed inwardly.

"Yeah...it's me."

"Hey...what's up," Darren's groggy voice got a little clearer but there was worry seeping into it now, "is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah...everything's okay," Chris jumped in, trying to soothe Darren's anxiousness, "I actually just wondered if we could talk."

"Now?"

"No," Chris said amused at Darren's confused question, he had always known Darren to be an early riser, but this show must 'kick him so hard', if it makes him incoherent when he wakes, "I was actually wondering when you might be free....to hang out and talk?"

"Oh..erm," there was a lot of rustling around before he heard what sounded like footsteps and a door opening, Chris automatically knew that if someone else was there, namely Mia, Darren was sneaking out of his bedroom to talk, "I get dark nights off, Mondays." That was only 3 days away, but Chris had to do this, he had to get over whatever this was.

"So can we meet up?" Chris asked and stroked nervously over his thighs.

"Yeah, sure, man. I'm busy in the morning but maybe we could grab a late lunch and then come back to mine? If you want to?" Darren chuckled and you could practically hear his smirk.

"Sure. Sounds great." There was a pause in the conversation, just gentle breathing could be heard down both lines, before Chris broke the silence, "Well, I'll let you get back to sleep. Sorry again."

"It's fine, Chris. But I really should get some rest, the show is a killer." Darren exclaimed in an amused lilt that had Chris giggling lightly.

"Okay, I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

As Chris hung up the call, he actually felt a little lighter and lot more tired, so getting up to place his mug in the kitchen, he made his way to the bathroom to scrub his teeth before climbing back in next to his warm boyfriend, wrapping an arm around him and falling straight to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cough* smut *cough*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and my co author Pelznase78 got carried away with this one lol

On Sunday night, Chris decided to tell Will about his decision to go and talk to Darren. He hoped that his boyfriend would be understanding, but he knew what he was asking for, didn't come easy, he knew that Will trusted him, and he also knew that he loved him so much, to allow his boyfriend the freedom he needed to get over a crush that had come back. Chris also knew that if it was the other way around, he wouldn't be as mellow and calm and trusting about it as his boyfriend, which is how he knew he had fallen in love with the most amazing man in the world.

As Will brought their dinner plates into the kitchen that Sunday night, Chris turned to him and watched him cleaning for a little while before calling out to him. "Will, can we talk for a moment baby?"

"Erm...sure?" Chris knew that Will's hesitant answer was all to do with foreboding, Will had always told Chris to be honest with him, even if it was hurtful. They wanted to have no lies between them, not even small ones. 

Chris placed a hand on Will's forearm as he sat down beside him on the living room couch, and he smiled at him a little guiltily. "I called Darren the night of the show."

At Will's confused face, he continued. 

"You fell asleep, but I couldn't. I needed to talk to him." Will nodded his head in understanding, although a distant look had come over his eyes for a split second, and Chris felt a little bad that he had kept it from him.

"I'm meeting up with him tomorrow, and we are going to talk, about ....everything. I just want this over now." Will gave him an encouraging smile, even though Chris could see it was hitting him kind of hard inside, he placed both palms on his boyfriend's face and leaned his forehead against his own.

"I trust you." Will said quietly, after a few seconds.

"I know." Chris replied, heart breaking slightly at the thought of ever hurting his boyfriend that way. It would destroy him as much as it would destroy Will.

Darren had text him in the morning, to meet him at a little café near to where the theatre was, Darren not living too far from it himself either, it was easier to grab a quick bite and high tail it back before the press got any pictures of them together.

Chris was standing around outside the café doors, when he heard someone calling out his name. Looking back in surprise across the street, he saw the biggest whitest smile he could recognize a mile away. "Hey. Have you been waiting long?" Darren said as he approached Chris from the street, grabbing him into a tight, but short hug in greeting, before opening the door for him.

"No not long, about 10 minutes?" Chris answered as he walked through the door, Darren right behind him. They looked around at the few people that were housed inside, most hadn't taken much notice of them, but a couple of old people looked their way for a moment before digging back into their breakfast.

"What would you like? It's on me." Darren said, the cheeky grin back in place, and his eyes dancing with laughter, Chris had to grin back at him.

"Anything would be fine."

"I usually just grab a chicken club and a salad, that okay?"

"Sure." After grabbing their lunches and 2 coffees, they made their way out and Chris followed Darren quickly back to his place.

The building complex was huge, and it was painted bright colours. Just a tiny bit upscale, but most of it had a humble vibe. Darren led him to the elevator and they made their way to the small pent house apartment at the very top. Chris laughed under his breath, he really couldn't believe he was here right now.

"Welcome to my humble home." Chris snorted at the Disney reference, Darren always could find a quote for every situation.

"This place is huge." Chris said as Darren led him through to the kitchen, where he pulled out 2 stools and offered one to Chris first, Chris smiled a little shyly before taking a seat.

"I'm only here to sleep, most of the time. My life is the show right now."

"And you do it so amazingly." Chris saw Darren's small smile as he bit into his sandwich, winking over the top of it at Chris, who just laughed before opening and digging into his salad.

"I love your books." Darren said as he finished his sandwich, the sudden sentence surprised Chris so much that he dropped his fork into his salad, causing some of the dressing to splatter out, and landing on his face, which made Darren chuckle.

Chris wiped it off with a light glare, but then smirked at Darren. "You read the Land of Stories?"

"Of course I do." Chris felt his cheeks heat up at the excitement in Darren's voice, "when I start reading one, I can't seem to stop. That's all you. They're amazing." Darren finished with a happy and proud grin in Chris' direction before digging into his second bagel.

Chris was a little shocked now, to say the least. He was not expecting that. "Thanks."

Darren just nodded at him, while he chewed, and Chris suddenly had no appetite anymore. His face must be going beet red now, he could feel the heat in it, but Darren hasn't mentioned his flushed cheeks so maybe it wasn't that bad. It made feel a little better as he sipped his coffee, that they could fall into such comfort around each other like they used too. It wasn't awkward, Darren made it easy. He could see why so many people admired and loved this man.

After Chris had managed to eat only half of his second bagel, Darren threw their trash away and then led him through to the massive rounded couch in the living room. Darren threw himself down lazily, stretching out on it like a lazy cat, and Chris just laughed at him and followed suit, plopping down with a sigh and relaxing back into the comfortable cushions.

Chris turned his head when he felt eyes in him, Darren was watching him. Not in a weird way, just in an amused and curious way, and Chris only raised an eyebrow in return. Darren raised both eyebrows and rolled his eyes, before scooting a bit closer to Chris. "You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah I do."

"What about?" Chris hesitated at Darren's question. 'How on earth do you bring up the past, the crush, the feelings and the other night, without it coming out as desperate or creepy?'

Chris took in a deep breath and let it out shakily. He closed his eyes to gather courage for his question. "Were you going to kiss me on Friday after your show?" He opened his eyes and looked nervously at Darren, whose eyes had gone really wide, but still held that amused glint in them.

"Why? Did you want me to?" His offhand, sarcastic remark was not what Chris wanted to hear, he huffed indignantly and glared at Darren until the cheeky grin faded and a serious expression come over his features. "I don't actually know what I was going to do."

Chris nodded at the honest answer, before continuing. "I really need to talk about what it is that has me bothered when it comes to you." Darren looked surprised and a little hurt at Chris' brash tone, but Chris couldn't care right now about hurting anyone else feelings when his were jumbled all over the place.

"I had a massive, and I mean massive crush on you, when we were working together on Glee." Chris took in another calming, steady breath. "And I know you might not have noticed, but it kind of felt a little real for me. Sometimes you could blur the lines so much it was hard to tell what was Darren and what was Blaine. It was a stupid childish crush."

Darren looked down at Chris' knee which had started to bounce around in nervousness and anticipation, so he sighed lightly and placed a warm hand on top of it, stilling it and making Chris look at him. "If I had known that, I would have set the record straight. I'm sorry, Chris, if it felt like a led you on."

Chris smiled at that. "It's in the past now. I love Will." Darren smiled and nodded at him, and made to turn away, but Chris' hand landing on top of his own on his knee made him look back. "But whatever I had for you in my heart, it came back on Friday, and I just need to get through it. Talk about it. To move on. I think that's the only way it can disappear." Darren narrowed his eyes a little, thinking, before smiling slightly and turning his hand over underneath Chris' to clasp their fingers together.

Chris looked down, he was shocked to see his own hand in Darren's, 'when did that happen?' He willed his brain to keep up, he felt like he was losing his mind.

"Look Chris, I don't know if talking will help, but I'm willing to help you, any way I can." Chris smiled gratefully while squeezing Darren's hand, then he realized he was still holding it and dropped it like it was on fire. Darren frowned as Chris released his hand like he was diseased and sat back slowly in his couch, waiting patiently for Chris to start.

"So as I said, I love Will... BUT I can't get you out of my head. This kiss as Hedwig and then later the nearly kiss in your dressing room. I'm confused and nervous around you. I have no idea what to do with these emotions."

Darren looked a little shameful, and smiled sheepishly at Chris from under his lashes.

"The kiss as Hedwig is part of the show, and because I have kissed you a lot for entertainment purposes before, I thought I could do that. I'm sorry if I over stepped a line...as for the dressing room...I..I erm...don't really know what came over me. I guess I wanted to...."

"You wanted to...?"

"I wanted to kiss you." Darren admitted with a seriously intense look on his face, and Chris' eyes widened and his mouth hung open a little.

"Oh my god. Erm. Okay." He bumbled around his words, the feeling of confusion, but also desire creeping back into his chest, making his emotions a wreck right now, "Can - can I ...maybe kiss you again and try to understand what's happening here?"

"But you love Will, right?"

"I do. With all my heart."

"Then this is just an experimental kiss thing?" Darren says with a small smirk.

Chris blushed a bit at this statement. "Well. Remember our make out scene in the elevator in season 6? Help me to figure out why I can't get over this. I just need some kind of closure. And no stage kiss or movie kiss. I need the real deal, Darren. No pretending."

"We are not Kurt and Blaine. What's your name?" Darren says as he slides closer, so his thigh brushes against Chris'.

"My name is Chris Colfer and I'm about to kiss my friend and ex-colleague Darren Criss."

"That's right." Darren says calmly before sliding one hand to the back of Chris' neck to pull him a little closer.

Chris gulps audibly and his hearts starts beating faster.

Darren's head goes fuzzy as he feels Chris' breath against his lips, watching him carefully as he nearly tips his head all the way, leaving just a tiny space between their lips.

Chris closes the small gap between them. Hungrily he presses his mouth against Darren's and wraps his arms around his shoulders to pull him closer.

Finding himself suddenly engulfed in Chris, he returns the desperate kiss hungrily, licking along Chris' bottom lip gently, pleading him to open up for him and sliding his hands underneath Chris' arms and up to wrap around his shoulders and keep him in place.

Chris moans as he feels Darren's tongue on his lips and instantly opens his mouth to let him in. He tastes different. No gum to try to keep other tastes off. Just purely Darren. It makes Chris' head spin and he throws himself onto Darren's lap and discovers the hidden mysteries of his mouth. Chris feels like being intoxicated and he can't get enough.

As Chris slides across onto hiss lap, Darren places one hand on the back of his head, grabbing a fistful of his beautiful hair gently, while his tongue explores every part of Chris' sweet mouth, and his other hand wanders down his back, to settle on one hip, he tucks a thumb underneath his shirt to stroke along the skin of Chris' hip lightly.

The smallest touch of Darren's fingertip on Chris naked skin gets him going and he can't go back. Chris grinds against Darren's groin and lets his fingers glide through his beautiful curls. His other hand glides under Darren's shirt and he feels naked hot smooth skin.

Darren's abdomen clenches when Chris' smooth fingers rub underneath his shirt, not expecting the sudden touch, but as Chris grinds down against him, he moans low in his throat and breaks the kiss gently, still holding Chris' hair in his grip as he moves his head back to look Chris in the face. "Chris?"

Chris is dizzy and so horny as Darren pulls back. "Yeah?" is all he gets out as he says his name.

"Is this still an experiment?" Darren asks a little huskily, as he pulls gently back on Chris' hair to pull his head back slightly.

"I have no fucking clue. I want you. I - I can't explain it. Need you."

"Good." Is all Darren can get out before he attaches his mouth to Chris' pale throat, not sucking hard enough to leave a mark, but very near it. His hand on Chris' hip, moves up his shirt to stroke along his back lightly, and his hand in Chris' hair tightens it's grip.

"Can - oh god that feels good - can we lose the shirts?" Chris asks desperately and throws his head back.

At the question Darren releases him from his grip and tugs on the buttons at the front of his own shirt, a couple of them flying off as he is a bit too rough with it. All Darren can think about now is the skin on skin feeling that he knows is coming. Darren rips his shirt from around his shoulders and then his fingers dive for Chris' shirt.

Chris can't wait to be shirtless and slaps Darren's hands away to get his own shirt off faster. After he gets rid of the offending piece of clothing Chris launches himself back at Darren and their hot chests finally meet.

As Chris' hot creamy smooth skin slides against his, and their mouths clashed back together, Darren's hands then found their way down to Chris' jean clad ass, both hands now squeezing and pulling Chris' bottom half closer as his own hips grinded up against him.

Chris groans as he feels Darren's already half-hard cock against him and starts moving his hips. Chris pulls away from Darren's incredible mouth and licks a stripe from his neck to his ear. Then he bites his earlobe slightly and whispers "grab me harder."

Darren lost his mind as Chris' tongue ran up his neck, his hands disappearing into the back of Chris' jeans as he whispered into his ear, hands gripping Chris' bare ass, in a bruising grip, and Darren starts to grind his hardening cock up against Chris' rock hard one, making both of them moan out loud.

"Darren. We need to get rid of the pants. Please. Need to feel you." Chris pants out harshly.

"Yes, baby." Darren pulls his hands quickly out of Chris' jeans and places his hands underneath the backs of Chris' thighs, and using all the extra muscle he has acquired from doing Hedwig, he stood, still holding onto Chris. "Let's move this somewhere more comfortable."

"Yeah. Okay." Chris wraps his legs around Darren's waist and dives back in for a hot, sloppy kiss.

Darren lets Chris have domination over his mouth while he tried to navigate them blindly through his apartment, bumping his back against his bedroom door and flinging it open, then kicking it closed, he indulged in Chris' tongue running along his own, sloppily before unceremoniously dropping Chris onto the bed.

Chris is not a very patient guy regarding sex and he unbuttons his pants hastily.

Darren grabs at the waist of his own pants and glides them down his hips and thighs quickly as he watches Chris do the same, his mouth started to water as he took Chris all in, all lean muscle and milky skin, smooth, almost hairless, and don't even get him started on that beautiful cock.

Chris watches Darren shamelessly undressing himself and his mouth starts watering when he takes him in. All smooth and muscled in all the right places. Chris starts pulling on his cock as he waits for Darren to finally join him on the bed.

"Lay on your stomach." Darren says, and it comes out as more of a growling command, it slightly surprises himself but he didn't show it, and he was too turned on to care.

Chris moans at the command and does what he was told, slightly rutting against the sheets when he peeks over his shoulder to look what Darren has planned.

Darren turns to grab a bottle of lube out of the drawer and throw it down on the bed for later, he sees Chris looking over his shoulder, watching him with lust filled eyes, and Darren smirked at him before climbing up onto the bed and spreading Chris' legs further apart, and taking those perfect pale ass cheeks in his hands, kneading them roughly.

"Oh gooood..." Chris moans shamelessly and pushes his ass back against Darren's experienced hands.

"You like that...I've only just started." Darren says with a hint of amusement in his husky voice as he bends his head down, and runs his tongue wetly, all the way from Chris' balls to the bottom of his spine. And then slowly ran it back down again.

"Shit... yeah." Chris presses his eyes closed and starts panting when he feels Darren's hot tongue gliding over him.

Running his tongue back down Darren pauses briefly over Chris' hole, pushing the tip of his tongue against it but not pushing in quite yet, before starting to lick all the way up and down his ass again. Taking a break every couple of times to bite at a cheek. Darren moans as he sinks his teeth gently into his ass again. Chris tastes amazing and makes the best noises.

Chris could come from just this. His heart is thumping hard against his rib cage and he can't think straight when he looses the battle of playing submissive and turns around to grab harshly at Darren to pull him onto himself.

Darren places his thighs either side of Chris', rubbing their naked erections together for the first time. "Ah! Fuck!" Darren yells out loudly and places his hands back in Chris' hair as he grinds into him.

Chris grabs Darren's waist and grinds against him too.

"Oh...fuck...that's aha- amazing!...fuck." Darren pants harshly.

"Yeah I know. Come on. What do you want?" Chris asks and tries to keep up with the grinding.

"Ah ah....," Darren looks down at Chris' face, flushed a little red and both of them were starting to sweat now, Darren just wanted him as close as he could get him. "I-I want ...you to fuck me."

"Oh fuck. Are you sure?" Chris asks and bucks up his hips.

"I'm fucking sure." Darren says without a hint of hesitation in his voice, wanting to convey how much he needs it.

"Okay. Give me the lube and turn around in my lap!" Chris orders and strokes Darren's chest lightly.

Darren reaches back for the lube, and places it in Chris' outstretched hand, before bending down and giving him a quick but passionate kiss, before turning his body away and straddling his stomach, placing his hands on Darren's thighs and leaning forward a little.

"Oh fuck, you look so gorgeous like this. Okay we never talked about this so I have no idea if you ever did this before. If I do something you don't like or don't want please tell me. If I hurt you, tell me too." Chris states and runs his hands over Darren's back.

"You won't hurt me Chris," Darren says gently as he turns his head back, seeing Chris looking at him, completely exposing himself to Chris was creating shivers down his spine and his cock starts leaking so much pre-come onto Chris' stomach, you could probably drown in it. "And no, I've never done this before. But keep going."

"Okay. I need you to trust me and I trust you too that you will say something." Chris strokes his butt cheeks slowly and opens the lube bottle with one hand. After squeezing a good amount into his palm he rubs it lightly to warm it up. When he's sure it's warm enough he runs a finger over Darren's cleft until he reaches his goal. Darren's hole is quivering and deliciously tight when Chris rubs his index finger over it.

"Oh shit....yes I promise, I'll tell you....ah, fuck.." Darren becomes a babbling mess as Chris traces all of his unexplored areas lightly. He bends his head down and looks at his stomach, already covered in so much pre-come, and his cock has started quivering lightly at the stimulation.

"Okay. Relax and take deep breaths now," Chris murmurs when he slowly enters Darren's tightness with his finger. He can feel him clenching around the digit and waits for Darren to relax further.

"Fuck..fuck.." It feels great but Darren's body is clenching around the unfamiliar intrusion, and he tries to take a few deep calming breaths, steadying himself by placing both of his hands onto the bed in between Chris' thighs, which then makes him bend over even more, Darren trues to relax his entire body.

After a couple of moments Chris feels Darren relax and pushes his finger further in until he can push and pull without resistance.

As Darren's body becomes accustomed to the feel of Chris' finger moving inside him, his muscles all seemed to melt and he feels very heavy, so relaxed. And Darren continues breathing deeply as he brings his hand back a little to play with Chris' rock hard erection, which was just a few inches in front of his own and starts stroking and touching it gently.

Chris nearly explodes. He pushes a second finger alongside the first one inside him and searches for his prostate.

"Shit..." Darren hisses out at the burn from the second finger that Chris added, but he pushes his hips back against it, rhythmically, enjoying the tingle that went up his spine at the push and pull of Chris' fingers. Darren's back arches suddenly and he nearly comes as a white hot flash of pleasure crashed through him and Darren chokes on a gasp before yelling out in ecstasy. "Oh fuck!! Right there! ...that feels s-so goood!!"

"I know sweetie. Can you take another?" Chris asks silently.

"Yes! Please! More, baby, m-more!"

Chris' toes curl at Darren's desperation and he cautiously adds a third finger and searches for the nub again. When he finds it, Darren starts to fuck himself on Chris' fingers and the sight nearly throws Chris over the edge again.

"Fuck...Chris...I need you so bad...I want you to fuck me...oh fuck...ah!" Darren is seeing stars every time he slams his hips back onto Chris' fingers, he could feel pressure building in his lower abdomen and the constant nudges against his prostate were making his balls ache but it was amazing. 

Darren pushes away from Chris' hand, his fingers falling from his ass and Darren spuns around again to kiss Chris, shoving his tongue inside his mouth, and pulling back every few seconds, whispering "please" and "I need you now" against Chris lips.

Chris kisses him back with the same amount of passion and grinds against Darren to relieve a bit of pressure. "Give me a condom, sweetie!"

"Okay." Darren climbs off him quickly and nearly pulls the handle off of the drawer in his haste to open it, bringing out a foil packet and jumping back onto the bed as Chris just rolls his eyes and smiles at his giddy excitement. Chris holds out his hand for the condom but Darren shakes his head as he tears it open with his teeth, and then rolled it down Chris' cock himself.

"Fuck.... hurry your gorgeous ass onto my dick or it will be over," Chris pants and grabs Darren's ass cheeks.

Darren gulps a little audibly, nods his head and throws a leg over Chris' hips, bending to pour some more lube onto his hand and strokes it all over Chris' cock, before lining him up with his stretched hole.

As soon as Darren settles over Chris' dick and slowly pushes down, Chris moans loudly. "Fuck Darren. You're so tight. Oh my god."

Darren grunts as he pushes down slowly, scrunching his eyes tight and tips his head up, 'fuck..it hurts, but it's still so good.' "...fuck..." he says quietly while taking some deep breaths and tries to relax as he engulfs Chris' dick inside himself, he feels boiling hot and he can feel his heartbeat in his head, as he sinks down the last couple of inches and sits on Chris' lap, trying to stay as still as he can.

When Darren was all the way down Chris grabs his hips and strokes them slowly to calm him down.

Darren relaxes as much as possible, and sits very still, sweat was making it's way slowly down his face, and he grasps Chris' hands in his own, smiling down at him to let him know that he is okay.

"Do you want to move?" Chris asks when he slowly grinds against Darren's ass.

Darren nods and his whole body shakes as he pulls his weight up slowly, feeling the drag out, willing his body to stay relaxed and he was surprised that it really wasn't hurting anymore. Darren pushes back down a little more confidently, "oh fuck..." he says as his hands shoot forward to lay against Chris' chest, pushing against him to help him start a rhythm.

Chris grabs harder onto Darren's hips and thrust upwards when he grinds down. The slow drag is delicious and torturous at the same time.

Somewhere in the slow build up, something seems to snap and then Darren starts to get faster, his hips push forward as he thrusts down, pushing Chris' cock against his prostate every time, and soon Darren finds himself nearly bouncing up and down on Chris' cock, moaning and whining out loud, his voice coming out in choked gasps and hisses of pleasure as Chris holds onto his hips with a bruising grip.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck you feel so good sweetie. Oh my god. Come here and kiss me." Chris orders in a husky voice.

"Fuck..." Darren swears loudly as he bends down, giving up control of the thrusting to Chris now as their mouths reconnect and Chris' tongue pushes it's way into Darren's mouth.

As Darren's leans down to kiss Chris, he starts to earnestly fuck into him at an alarming speed. Chris feels overwhelmed and out of control.

"Ugh...ah..ah oh fuck....I'm close..." Darren yells out loudly.

"Me too." Chris pants and moans. Feeling the tingling in his lower stomach building.

The pressure builds to a peak level inside, when Chris' cock slams into Darren's prostate dead on, 1, 2, 3 times, it was all over for him. He comes with a scream and a flash of light crosses his eyes, and immense pleasure washes over his entire body, shooting out of him in hot white spurts to cover his chest and Chris'.

After feeling the clench of Darren's hole around his cock Chris manages another 3 thrusts until he yells out Darren's name while his orgasm rushes over him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth Hurts :'(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our mutual friend really enjoyed this one so I hope you do too.

They were both brought back to reality after and a horrible feeling starts slowly replacing the pleasure that was there just a few seconds before.

As soon as Chris passes the haze of post orgasm bliss he starts to panic.

"..fuck." Darren says as he stares down at Chris' face, his forehead is screwed up and his eyes are wide, 'at least I know I'm not the only one freaking out' Darren thinks as he grabs a hold of Chris' still hard but going down cock, and slowly lifts himself off of him with a hiss of discomfort and another gentle "fuck."

"Shit." Chris hisses as Darren lifts up and he dares to look into his face. He looks like he's freaking out like Chris does. He's not sure what to say and stays still.

"I-i..." Darren tries and fails at talking right now, so he just shakes his head and lies down next to Chris, but not touching him, silently brooding.

This feels so awkward and suddenly so wrong at the same time. They lie there next to each other. Both at loss.

Eventually Darren breaks the silence, the awkwardness in the air is too stifling for him. "You can go take a shower first, if you want?" He offers as an excuse for Chris to spend some time with his own thoughts, but also so that he can process this moment properly too.

Chris just nods in affirmation as he scrambles from the bed and hurries into Darren's en-suite bathroom. Chris quickly starts the shower and that's the point when his tears start to fall.

Darren is left with his own thoughts, and as he hears the shower start he flips himself up onto the edge of the bed and puts his head in his hands, "what the fuck have you done, Darren?" He says quietly to himself as the shame and guilt and unpleasant feelings twist in his stomach.

Chris was in the shower just staring at the wall, leaning his hands on it, the water was hitting the back of his neck and running down his back. He was trying to think rationally, but rational thought had evaded him since he had left Darren's bed.

'Oh god.'

As he thought about what happened just 10 minutes ago, the sick feeling in his stomach came back and he had to quickly step out of the shower, to bend over the toilet seat and empty his stomach.

'What do I do?' He asked himself, as he wiped his mouth and sat on the cold tiled floor and buried his face in his hands and wept in dismay.

Darren wasn't in the room, when Chris emerged from his shower, which Chris was eternally grateful for, he wanted to try and avoid the awkwardness as much as possible. Darren had picked up his clothes and laid them on the bed for him, thoughtful as that was, Chris didn't even want to think about how he was supposed to acknowledge his friend after he left this room.

He dressed quickly, using the towel to wipe away the extra water in his hair, before taking a deep breath and heading out of the bedroom. He could hear guitar music coming from somewhere in the apartment, curiosity got the best of him then and he followed it towards another doorway on the opposite side of the living room.

Pushing the partially open door to open it further, there was Darren, his back turned to him, but Chris could tell he was tense, playing his guitar. The melody almost melancholic, and Chris frowned.

He stood in the doorway watching him for a few minutes before sighing quietly and making his way back to the kitchen.  
'This is so awkward now.' He thought as he made himself a coffee, he knew he needed to talk to Darren, he couldn't just rush out without discussing things. Even though it was going to be so difficult.

As Chris finished his coffee, sitting on his stool in the kitchen, he heard the guitar music stop and heard footsteps heading his way. His back tensed and he tried to take a couple of calming breaths before Darren appeared.

Darren looked surprised to see him, but his shocked face soon melted into an uncomfortable and sad frown, as he made his way to the fridge behind Chris, none of them said a word for a few minutes.

Chris was starting to think he should be the one to break the awful silence between them, when Darren sat down opposite him at the breakfast bar and smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry."

Chris nodded and a frown appeared on his face as he looked down into his nearly empty coffee mug. "Me too."

"Chris....it was a mistake, we both know that. I don't want it to ruin the friendship I have with you....but I also know that our friendship is going to be changed now....it will weigh a lot heavier."

"I don't want it to change either....but I know it will,...why did I do it? I have no idea what to do now." Chris said despairingly as he let a couple of silent tears fall, and Darren just shrugged as in a 'I have no idea what to do either' way.

They didn't want to touch, that much was clear, both their bodies were in defensive now, and it wouldn't be comforting to either of them

Darren took a sip of his juice before clearing his throat, causing Chris to look up at him with glistening sad eyes.

"I think you should go home."

Chris' tears fell faster, and he looked so desperately sad that Darren corrected how that sounded, "I'm not kicking you out, but I think it might be wise if you went home, to Will."

"What do I say to him?"

"I don't know....are you going to tell him?"

Chris nodded but kept his lips in a thin line, Darren half smiled in an understanding way.

"This wasn't suppose to happen." Chris stated, more to himself than to Darren.

Darren shook his head, "Yeah....sometimes things happen that we can't explain...but if you regret it...the best thing to do is tell the truth....and the people you love will forgive you eventually."

Chris just buried his face in his hands again and let out a choked sob, and Darren went on to try to comfort his friend, "Chris...you ARE a good person, yes....this....happened, but it was obviously not what we want....and you should be honest with everybody."

Chris smiled up at Darren in silent thanks, and Darren smiled back. 

Chris finished the last bit of his, now cold, coffee and stood, grabbing his phone, and making his way to the door. Darren didn't follow. But as Chris was leaving the apartment, he heard a quiet "Bye" from behind him and he yelled "Bye" back before taking the elevator back down to the floor.

It was nearly 5pm now, it was still light but Chris couldn't enjoy the warm walk back home, he was thinking too loudly.

Will's eyes are trained on the front door when Chris finally enters the house.

"You came home." Will muttered as if he didn't believe that Chris would.

Chris tried to smile encouragingly at him but it just came across as more of an uncomfortable grimace, and he sighed and moved to sit on the couch next to his boyfriend. "We need to talk."

"Yeah we do." Will answered and nodded his head. Chris started to really worry then, he clasped his hands together, and took a deep breath, turning to face Will.

"Can you please listen until the end before you leave me?"

"Sure."

"Well. I know that you know that I was with Darren. We just wanted to talk. Really. I have no idea why or how but we had sex. And I regret it. It was a big mistake and I can't even tell you how sorry I am. Please believe me when I say that I love you and only you."

Will nods silently. "I knew, somehow I knew deep down that it would happen. I just didn't know when. I know you love me." He says as his voice starts cracking, he swallows loudly, blinking back tears, "I love you too, Chris. But I need time."

Chris gulps. "I-I understand that. And I know that I hurt you with my behaviour and the lack of thinking I did. I never wanted to hurt you and I will give you all the time that you need. But please don't leave me."

Will sighs, and was silent for a few minutes, before he answered. "I'm not leaving. But I need to sort my thoughts out. Right now I don't know what to say, or what to do....I just need time to think."

"Okay. I'll let you be then. Maybe I should sleep in the guest room tonight. Do - do you want me to go now? Leave you to your thoughts? Or shall I cook for us? Or maybe we can order in? Or ... I talk too much. I'm sorry. I'm going in the study now. Maybe I should work for a while." Chris lets his head fall down in shame.

"No...I'm...erm...not hungry. You stay. Stay with Cooper and Brian. I think I may go stay with Ash for tonight. I know you're sorry...and I know that you're hurt as much as me right now, but I can't be here and pretend it's normal. I need to go." As he saw Chris' worried and panicked look he placed a hand out and touched his arm lightly, "I'm not leaving you...okay? I just... need space." Will tries to explain himself.

"Oh. Okay. Sure. Um. Yeah. I'm sorry. I know I repeat myself. But I need you to know that I never wanted this to happen. And maybe we can talk tomorrow. A heart-to-heart?" Chris gulps audibly and tries to force the tears back. His hands are shaking and his face is paler than ever.

Will fights his better instinct to walk away, because the pain and shame on Chris' face makes his heart break even more. He reaches out a hand and places it against Chris' cheek, "Okay. I'll be back in the morning, and we can talk." He nods a final time before walking past Chris and going to pack an overnight bag, tears now starting to run down his face.

Chris slumps down on the couch and throws his hands over his face. The sobs are quiet but his upper body is shaking. Shame, worry and sadness rule his thoughts. He's not ready to let Will go. He will fight for him. After some hours apart he will win him back. He sends a quick text to Ashley that Will is about to come over and he will explain everything the next morning.

Will wipes the tears away roughly, inhaling a little calming breath before grabbing his made-up bag and slinging it over his shoulder, Brian was watching him with a bored look from the desktop and Will chuckled as he reached out a hand to stroke the fur on his furry friends face lightly, "Take care of him for me Brian." He kisses the cat's head before making his way back out to where he can see Chris sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, Cooper was by his side, wanting to know what was wrong with his poppa, Will smiled sadly as he made his way to the door. If he turned around to say goodbye now, he might break.

As Will entered Ashley's apartment, his red eyes and tear streaked face let her know instantly that something was wrong and she opened her arms to him as soon as the door was closed. He fell into them sobbing, trying to catch his breath but failing as Ashley led him through to take a seat on the couch. He lay down and put his head in her lap as she stroked his hair, and made comforting sounds at him, to try to calm her friend. After a little whiles his wails of complete anguish turned into just small cries of pain and she tried to coax him into telling her what was wrong. When she received that message from Chris, she knew something was up, but to see Will so broken like this, it must have been something that her best friend had done. Something bad.

"Will? Sweetie? Tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if I don't know what it is?" 

His cries quieted a little as he tried to calm his breathing, the ever flowing tears on his cheeks never stopped as he turned his sad eyes to her and said, "Chris cheated on me." 

Her mouth hung open in shock, her boy, her boo cheating on his man? Something didn't make sense here, they were so in love.

"I..I don't understand...who...who was it?" Will sniffed and then let out another loud sob before answering her. 

"Darren."

"Criss?" Will remained quiet now, his red eyes glistening in the low light of Ashley's apartment. 'Chris slept with Darren? Oh man..'

Chris had been sitting and staring at the coffee table, tears still making their way out of his puffy red eyes and down his cheeks to drip on top of Brian's head, who was seated in his lap, and Cooper lay at his feet. They all hadn't moved a muscle since Will left, it was close to 11pm when there was a knock on the door.  
Chris snapped out of his depressing train of thoughts at the sudden sound.

'Maybe it's Will, maybe he couldn't stay away after all.' He got up quickly, Brian falling on top of Coop's head as Chris stood up, and sending a catty glare at his retreating back, Chris practically ran to answer it.

He came face to face with an angry and tired looking woman, her sad looking eyes were glaring at him as she stood with her hands on her hips, and a pout on her lips.

"Hey Ash-"

"Don't hey me, Colfer."

She said as she pushed her way past him and into the house.

Chris followed his long time best friend through his house, and she sat down heavily on his couch with a huff, Coop got up to greet her, and she patted his head before turning to eye Chris as he sat next to her.

"So I receive a text saying that Will would be over, but I did not expect the state he was in," she exclaimed, and by the time she had let the words escape her lips, Chris was sobbing again, "What happened, baby?"

"I-i ....I.." he couldn't actually get his words out, choking on gasps of air, his lungs felt like they were on fire and his heart was in his throat.

"Will told me...that you and Darren?..." she paused as she couldn't even say it, it really sounded too far fetched to her still, "is it true?"

Chris just nodded, still unable to form words as he cried softly, Ashley just sighed and then wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Right...go back to the start and tell me what happened."

As Chris then proceeded to tell Ash about what happened at the show and after it, and then everything else, she sat in stunned silence as she listened. She knew about the crush he had on Darren all those years ago, as did Will. They were the only people that Chris told absolutely everything, but she had always thought that after he had fallen in love with Will, that would be it. Boy was she wrong. And apparently Chris felt the same way.

She could see how shocked and disgusted with himself he was, the tone of his voice was sad as he told her what happened after he and Darren had...done that.

She nodded her head as he finished.

"So Dare feels the same?"

"Yeah...I think so."

"And what happens next?"

"Will said we could talk tomorrow morning, when he comes home....IF he comes home."

"He will. He loves you."

Chris cried harder after that, and no more was said as Ashley gathered him into her arms, like she had done with Will about 2 hours before, stroking a hand through Chris' hair and whispering that everything would be ok.

Soon Chris had calmed down, the tears had stopped, though Ashley doubted that they had dried up completely, she was still stroking through his hair lightly while he was laying his head across her lap, and his eyes began to droop.

"Why did you do it?"

She asked quietly, Chris turned his tired, sad eyes up to her face, and she just waited patiently.

"I'm not sure...I guess a part of me, always wanted to know what it was like....but I never expected to do that...you have to be believe me, yes it happened but I never wanted it too."

"But I don't understand how it happened if you didn't want it too?" Ashley asked confused. Chris just shook his head lightly and sighed.

"I have no answers for that one...it's just suddenly there was no barrier...and ...my mind just got lost in the feeling of him...like I short circuited and just had to do it.."

Ashley stared at her best friend's mystified look, and she smiled in empathy slightly. "So was Dare, as confused after, as you were?"

"Don't joke about it Ash." He said although, his heart lifted a little at her attempt at sarcasm.

"Sorry."

Chris smiled up at her, and she continued to stroke through his hair as he closed his eyes.

Ashley left at around midnight, promising to talk to him after he had spoken to Will, and she said if he didn't turn up to talk she would drag him here herself, which made Chris chuckle a little. He didn't doubt that she would. But Will had promised, and so far in all the time Chris had known him, he never broke a promise. So with a sad sigh and a quick lock up of the house, Chris decided to turn in for the night, he needed to be up early to get the house sorted for Will anyway. Stroking Brian's head lightly, Chris lay down on Will's absent side of the bed and fell into a little restless sleep.

After a restless night and barely an hour of sleep Chris got up to take a shower and get presentable for his boyfriend. After the shower and feeding the pets he got into the living room and waited...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking :(

Even though he was up and getting dressed and ready, Ashley had been behind him all morning, 'to hurry his ass up' she said. He didn't mind her prowling after him, but he had promised to be here to talk at home, and she was acting like she didn't trust that he would keep to his word. After a hug from her and a 'good luck' whispered in his ear, he had made his way home, stopping along the way to pick up Chris' favourite breakfast and a coffee from their local Café. He stood outside the door for a few minutes, breathing deep. 

'Come on, Will, he's the love of your life.' he thought as he brought his hand up and knocked.

Chris is startled out of his thoughts at the knock and hurried towards the door to throw it open. In front of him was Will with a bag and two coffees. The look on his face didn't give anything away so he stepped aside and let Will enter. "Hey," he said and tried to look Will in the eyes.

"Hi." Will replied as he stepped into the house, Chris was trying so hard to look him in the eye, but he couldn't, so Will sighed and dropped a tiny kiss on his cheek.

"I got some breakfast and coffee from the café, I didn't know if you had eaten anything yet."

Will said as he smiled lightly at Chris and walked through to the kitchen, greeting an excitable Cooper on the way.

"Thanks and no. I couldn't eat." He followed Will into the kitchen and sat down. "Can we talk now?" He said nervously tapped his fingers on the counter

Will smiled at the nervous energy coming from Chris, and he reached out and clasped his hand comfortingly, "Yes we can talk now."

"Do you want to start and say what you thought about last night or do you want me to rant and sob how fucking sorry I am about all this?"

"I don't need to hear you rant, Chris, I know how sorry you are. I suppose I should start then." Will said as he let go of Chris' hand and folded his hands over his chest, schooling his features into a neutral look, "Why would you do that to me?...I trusted you."

"I know you did. And I really have no idea why this happened. Neither of us wanted it to happen and Darren sees it the same way." As Chris saw Will flinch slightly at the mention of Darren, he felt bad, "It was a mistake. And it will definitely never happen again. I lost control and I'm ashamed of myself." Chris had tears in his eyes and threw his head back in despair.

Will had tears in his eyes too, "Yeah...it was a mistake...but I just don't understand...I mean, you say you love me-"

"Of course I love you." Chris shouted, interrupting Will, "I have no explanation why I did what I did. I don't have any. I can't say that I was drunk or horny or whatever others say in an attempt to excuse their cheating. But it was nothing like that."

"Right, then explain to me what it was?" Will started raising his voice, the anger over last night growing now, "because I am pretty sure you only went over there to talk to the man, ...then what? You jump in bed together?....I just have a hard time believing you right now." Will was angry and hurt, but he was careful about what he said in anger, sometimes there was no going back when you continue to hurt each other with words.

Chris sighed heavily. "We talked and I told him about my crush on him back then and he had no idea. He didn't want to lead me on at any time but there was this spark again and I wanted him to kiss me. For real. To feel a difference to our so called stage kisses. I wanted to know if it felt the same way as it did for 'Kurt'. I know you don't understand my intentions and I have no idea why I wanted this kiss but after that everything just happened. We couldn't stop. I.am.fucking.sorry, and I swear this will never ever happen again. I love you and only you and I will never love someone else. I know how hurt you are right now. I'm disgusted by myself and I can't even forgive myself but please believe me that I never wanted to hurt you."

Will felt his anger dissipate slightly, but then overwhelming sadness replaced it. He nodded his head, his face still a neutral mask, but the tears he couldn't hide, they crept slowly like a river, down his face, as he looked down at the table. 

"....I couldn't...could never...imagine myself with anybody else...that just doesn't appeal to me. I believe you...when you say it was a mistake...you wouldn't have come home otherwise. And I know you, I know how you get lost in things...sometimes it's a good thing...but then ...I want to forgive you. I do." Will looked back up, "I just...can't...not right now....I'm hurt, and I'm angry...but I do love you..a lot.. it's the only thing that's keeping me here. But ...I think...I need some time away...for...perspective. I don't want to make a hasty decision...and have it backfire. Maybe a couple months down the line-"

"A couple of months? Are you kidding? You can't leave me a couple of months. I need you, I want you here. Please tell me what I can do to make it up to you." Chris interrupted Will again, with a panicked edge to his voice.

"I'm not kidding...I need space to work things out." Will's anger slowly crept forward again, he had an edge to his tone but he tried to keep his voice gentle. "You want to make it up to me, then give me time."

"Oh my god." Chris sobbed in despair and anger. He stood up from the chair and ran into the bedroom when he felt his tears falling down. When he entered their bedroom he threw himself onto the made bed and started wailing loudly.

Will followed after his boyfriend, unwilling to leave their discussion in the state that it was. He wanted Chris to understand how hard it was for him to do this, Will wanted to be here, he really did. But he couldn't just go on with their life here when it was still tainted with betrayal, no matter how sorry they both were about it.

"Chris?" He called out gently from the doorway, and when he didn't answer, Will sighed and moved to take a seat on the bed beside him. "Chris?" He tried a little more gently, placing a hand on his boyfriend's back.

"This will not make it better, Will. I get what you want from me and maybe you are right. But I'm not done fighting for you."  He turned around and pulled his legs up against his chest. Rubbing the tears from his face he tried to put on a brave face.

"I didn't say you had to give up." Will sighed as he tried to think of how to explain it to him better, "Alright think of it this way. If I move back in, and try to forgive you, living here, you would always be trying to make up for it. And stuff like that would cloud my judgement, because I love you so much. And what if it went the other way, and I move in and all we do is throw it in each other's faces? What if I can never move past it?" Will placed his hands on top of Chris' pleading with his eyes for him to understand, "Look our life here was as perfect as anybody could get to be, and now this big thing has thrown it all apart, I don't want to pretend that I'm going to be ok with it, and I don't think you need that. You need real forgiveness and I need time.to get there. Do you understand, baby?"

"Yes I do understand. But you haven't even moved out and I could cry my eyes out. I just don't want you to go. I know. I heard you and I understand. If I could, I would change the last 48 hours." Chris gulped and clung to Will's hands on his knees.

Will squeezed Chris' hands and smiled painfully at him, "I think it might have happened at a different time if it didn't yesterday. I love you. I don't want to leave, but I have too." Will placed his hand on the side of Chris' face rubbing his damp cheek with his thumb lightly.

Chris nodded half heartedly and tried to will away the new building tears. He wanted to stay strong. For Will. To not have him leave on a worse note than it already was. "I know," he just said.

Will knew it was hard, he could feel the decision he made, choking him, causing his breath to sharpen. And his eyes were stinging. He knew he would cry hard when he left. But he also knew that the brave face Chris had on, was only armour and once he was gone it would crack again.

"I suppose I had better get my suitcase ready then." He said as he stood up from the bed.

"Where will you stay? And can I call you once in a while?"

"Ashley has a friend that needs a roommate for about 5 weeks, then after that, with Ash I suppose. Of course you can call me, I'll still talk to you Chris."

"Who is this friend?" Chris asked with unease.

"That Henry guy from the party we went to about 4 months back, Ash says she went to school with him. His roommate left to go visit family in Romania."

"I don't remember him. Is he gay?"

Will rolled his eyes slightly, he knew where this was going. "Does it matter?"

"Well for me it does. Sorry if you don't want to answer that. I'm not patronizing you, god. I'm sorry."

"No the guy isn't gay, but if he was, why would it be a problem? We have plenty of gay friends. And i have a lot better things to do with my time than flirt with another guy." His tone came out a bit clipped, but he couldn't help it. Chris was actually worried about Will being with someone else. Out of what? Revenge?

"I'm sorry. I have no right to act like this. I'm just scared to lose you." Chris breathed a deep breath and looked down on his bed sheets.

Will sighed as he finished packing, and went to sit next to Chris on the bed, "You're not losing me. I'm having time alone to work on US...ok?" He said as he placed his arm around his boyfriend's waist.

Chris looked Will deep in the eyes. Searching for hesitance or uncertainty. But he couldn't find any. "Ok. I'll let you go now."

Will stood and grabbed his suitcase, and moved towards the door.

Will turned and smiled gently at Chris as he sat and watched him, "You know I love you. And if you want me to tell you everyday while I'm away, I will." Will stared back at him, patience and love emanating in his eyes as he took in the way his boyfriend looked back at him.

"I love you too. So much." He replied sadly, trying to smile back, but failed as Will moved out of the room, he could hear him saying his 'goodbyes' to the animals.

Chris sat on the bed and waited to hear the front door close to finally break down.

Will stood outside the door for a few minutes listening to the wailing sobs inside, tears falling silently down his face too as he turned to walk away.

It had now been 2 weeks since Will had walked out, and Chris was so lonely.

No matter how many times he called or text him, he felt absolutely awful all the time. He had also phoned Ashley a lot and she had been over quite a bit, it just caused him to miss his boyfriend more. Ashley told him that Will was doing better, and she reassured him that this would be for the good of their relationship but he couldn't help the doubts creeping in.

'What do I do?' 'How can I get him to come back to me?' 'Will he ever come back?' These thoughts swirled around and around his mind everyday, and he felt sick to his stomach as he thought about what he had done. He had destroyed the best thing that ever happened to him. More than that, he had hurt the one person in his life he vowed he never would.

Will felt lonely. He was upset and angry over the situation yes, but he couldn't help missing Chris. He had thought about just giving in and going home, forgiving the love of his life for his wrong-doings and making everything okay, but he knew deep down that he couldn't. There was still mistrust there, and he knew it would take time to get over. Ashley had told him that Chris wasn't doing so well, he was losing weight and he looked like he wasn't sleeping and it made him feel bad.

He tried to keep in touch but it hurt too much to think about. He had been calling and texting Chris as much as he was able, but even that wasn't enough to stave off the loneliness inside.

Ashley had dragged Chris back to hers for a night, trying to make him feel better, away from home, because home just reminded him of everything that happened. "So I have a plan for tonight." She said as she dropped a very colorful drink in front of him.

"What?"

"We need to go out. All of us, together. You guys need to be in contact." She said with a sad tone, "it's hurting me seeing you two like this."

"I want to Ash, I do, but I don't know if I can stand seeing him when I know he isn't coming home with me."

"Look Chris." She sighed as she sat down in front of him with a hard expression on her face, "you need some cold, hard truth now." He gulped as she continued, preparing himself for a verbal lashing.

"What you did, whether you meant to or not, and even though you regret it, it happened. You cheated," Chris swallowed hard as he was fighting the tears back, but she wasn't finished, "and that was not cool. You are in the wrong here. Will is trying to forgive you, it takes time. But you can't hide from it. You have to face it. And you have to try too." She laid a hand against his cheek and wiped away a few tears that had sprung free. "I love you, both of you. It will work out. I know it. But you have to try and make it right." Chris nodded his head and bit his lip. She smiled sadly at him as she engulfed him quickly in her arms as he absorbed her words.

She pulled back and grabbed his shoulders, "No more hiding baby, okay?"

He nodded back at her before repeating her words, as he wiped his eyes. "No more hiding."

Will saw Ashley on the second Monday after he left home, and she was trying to convince him to go out as a group altogether. Will didn't think it was a good idea, but one serious pouting look from her, sort of scared him into agreeing. They were meeting up on the Saturday. Which was 18 days after he left home. It was a bar she was taking them. Will knew that Chris avoided karaoke bars for a reason. He didn't like being pressured to sing. He had a beautiful voice, but he hated singing in front of people. So Ashley decided on a regular bar.

After Ashley had managed to get him to agree and then had left, he received a text. He didn't recognize the number, but when he read it, he knew exactly who it was.

It said: 'Hey Will. I need to talk to you about a couple of things, and I feel I need to apologize in person. You can ignore this message if you want but I would like to meet up with you to talk. If you decide to, text me back.'

Darren. He was sure it was him. He felt the anger creep back up his spine as he read it again. 'Why on earth would he think I would agree to that?' He thought as he closed the message. He started to think about it. Maybe he would be able to move past it, if he spoke to the other person involved in this mess. He had no clue what to do. And no one he could talk to- Wait.

Picking up his phone, he dialled the number of the only person who could give him advice about it. On the third ring, the call was picked up. Will didn't give the other person a chance to answer before he spoke. "Hey. Listen. I need your advice. Darren texted me."

"He did?"

"Yeah he wants to meet up to talk."

"Oh."

"What do I do? Do i go talk to him?"

"Erm..if you think it would help, then yeah."

"But i don't know if it would. I don't know what to do, it's not a situation I ever imagined myself in."

"I'm sorry-"

"No! I didn't mean it..quite like it sounded."

"Okay."

"You have a good head for this kind of thing. So tell me, please, advise me what to do here. I'm a little lost."

"Well..okay. First if you have any doubt in your head about going then don't go, second, if you want to hit him or yell at him, or if you feel like you might do, then don't go. But if you want to try to talk to him and see if it helps, then you should go. If, for nothing else, than for closure of the situation."

"Yes...I guess I still need time to think about it clearly."

"That's the smart thing to do."

"Hey I can be smart when I want to be."

"Yeah....I miss you, you know."

"I know. I miss you too."

"I know. I wish this cloud wasn't hanging over us anymore." Chris said in a defeated voice.

Will sighed on the other end of the line. "I know, me too. But it's going to take time to get past."

"I know. I'm glad you can still come to me though."

"Well same for you. I'll always be here for you. You know that." Will said as he smiled sadly to himself.

"I know." Chris replied sadly.

"I've got to go think now, but I'll see you on Saturday right?"

Chris laughed a little, "Oh yeah, Ash is dragging us out. Yeah see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." Chris responded in a quiet tone and Will debated over whether to say 'I love you' but Chris had hung up before he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama starts

Chris and Ashley were already sitting at a table near the bar. Chris glanced every minute over to the door, willing Will to enter the establishment. Ashley rolled her eyes at him and patted his hand. "He'll be here soon. Calm down and try to enjoy the evening."

Chris sighed and nodded curtly. They had already ordered a Sex on the Beach for Ash and a Strawberry Daiquiri for Chris.

Will walked in the door of the bustling club, taking off his jacket and wandering around trying to spot where Ash and Chris might be before deciding to get a drink first. He went to the bar and ordered his favorite cocktail, Long Island Iced Tea, and as he was sipping at it he continued looking around for where his friends might be.

Ash spotted Will first and bumped Chris shoulder to get him to turn around. Chris waved over to the bar to get Will's attention.

Will was casually wandering around by the bar, sipping on his drink when he spotted a hand waving over to the left. He smiled as he waved back and started towards his friends table.

As soon as Will strolled over to their table Chris stood up and thought about hugging Will. But he wasn't sure if it would be welcome so he just stood there awkwardly, smiling at him.

Will smiled back a little bit awkwardly too, before reaching out and tugging Chris into his arms in a tight hug. And he couldn't help but breathe in his familiar scent.

Chris nearly choked as he felt himself being held tightly by the man he loved so much. He hugged back enthusiastically and nuzzled Will's throat.

Will chuckled a little as he pulled away before placing a gentle quick kiss against Chris forehead before moving over to hug Ashley as well.

Chris sighed when Will pulled back and the familiar arms left his aching body. He sat back down at the table and took a sip from his cocktail

"Sorry I'm a bit late, Henry was trying to talk me into playing Xbox with him." Will explained as he laughed, before taking a seat on Chris' other side.

"Don't worry about it. Just Mr. Impatient here nearly collapsed while waiting." Ashley said and grinned at both Will and Chris.

Chris rolled his eyes at her. "Ha ha. Not even true. Hey Will. I'm so happy to see you."

"Hi Chris." Will replied in a gentle tone, "I'm happy to see you too."

Ashley smiled at both of their faces, she was starting to feel like a third wheel but she didn't care. She was happy to watch the lovebirds dance around each other all night. "So who's up for a dance?" She asked.

"Not drunk enough to dance. I'll pass." Chris replied and watched Will's reaction.

Will nodded and was about to agree with Chris, but Ashley grabbed his hand. "Nope you're not allowed to say no, take me for a spin babe." She exclaimed as she winked at both of them before dragging Will out of his seat. Will mouthed 'save me' as a joke, looking back at Chris as he went to the dance floor.

Chris chuckled and shook his head at the retreating couple. He watched them start to dance and ordered another round of fresh drinks. After sipping a bit on his second drink his palms got sweaty and his head started to pound painfully. He didn't understand what was happening with him.

Will and Ashley were having fun, dancing around each other, Will smiling and laughing at Ashley's silly faces, he looked back towards the table at Chris and frowned as he saw a pained and confused expression on his face. He became worried.

Chris felt dizzy and shot his friends a panicked look before his head hit the table.

"Ash!" Will exclaimed pointing her towards the table where Chris had suddenly slumped over, he pulled her off of the dancefloor and they both rushed towards him. "Chris! Chris! Baby!" Will reached him first and pulled his head up gently, patting his face and trying to get him to come round. "Chris baby, come on. Please, baby?" He was getting more worried, the longer Chris remained out of it.

Chris heard the faint voice of Will shouting his name but his eyelids were so heavy and his tongue wouldn't move. He was scared and couldn't move. His first thought was 'someone put roofies in my drink' and tried to make a sound.

"Ash! Go get some water!" Will shouted over the music, as a crowd of people started to gather, wondering what was going on. Will looked desperately around at the people surrounding him, "someone call an ambulance please?!" He said in a desperate enough voice that a few people tried to get their cell phones out of their pockets. One lady stood in front of him on the call already and she was asking him information about Chris for the ambulance crew.

Ashley returned with some water and the bar manager, and she passed the water to Will. He took it and tried to carefully tip a few drops into Chris' mouth, before using some of it in an attempt to splash him to try and wake him up. Ashley took over talking to the ambulance people on the lady's phone, while Will just held Chris to him and pet his hair gently. "I love you baby, I love you so much." Will was whispering repeatedly into his ear.

Chris heard the voices around him but he couldn't speak. He felt Will's presence and he heard what he said. He wanted to hug him so badly and tell him how much he loved him too.

The ambulance crew arrived within another 10 minutes and they explained all they could to them. Somebody had mentioned about drugs being put into drinks, and Will had stood there in shock for a moment before mentioning it to the ambulance crew who nodded at him and began working on his boyfriend, hooking him up to an IV and then loading him on a stretcher.

"I need to be with him." Will said as the ambulance woman was closing the doors.

"Are you family?"

"I'm his boyfriend." She looked back at her colleague in the back for a second before she nodded at him and held the door open. Will turned back to Ash, and she said she had already called a cab and she will meet him there. So he hopped in the back and they made their way quickly to the hospital.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry this happened. I love you." He said in a whispered tone, trying not to disturb the ambulance staff talking to each other.

Chris felt the IV put into his vein and got sleepy. His heart was pounding hard and fast and he felt the need to vomit.

Will knew that the choking sound was coming from Chris, but the ambulance lady just made him sit back as she tried a few different medications to try and stop the spasms, she explained that his stomach was trying to expel whatever it was, naturally, but she couldn't turn him on the stretcher.

Will was nodding at her but his attention was focused more on his boyfriends sweaty pale face, he placed his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. After she had moved away again, he reached out a hand and held onto Chris hand, trying to comfort him through his stomachs convulsions.

They reached the hospital soon enough and he was wheeled into an emergency room. And Will was told to wait because he wasn't family or next of kin. So he sat in the waiting area of the emergency ward and waited for Ashley to turn up.

"What the fuck happened in there?" Ashley shouted as she reached the waiting area of the ER. She had tears glistening in her eyes and hugged Will tightly.

Will clung to her as a few of his tears slipped free now, he pulled back and wiped his face. "I think someone might have put something in his drink Ash," he sighed sadly.

"What? Who could do something like that. Chris is so cautious. The bartender? And why the hell does someone drug other people? I don't get it." Ashley growled loudly and pressed her eyes closed in anger.

"Usually to do unspeakable things to them. God. I can't believe this is happening." Will said as he sat and put his head in his hands again.

"Shhhh, calm down sweetie. Everything will be okay, eventually. Chris is strong and he'll be back to normal in no time." Ash said and stroked Will's arm soothingly.

Will looked up at Ashley with a small but sad smile, "I see what you meant by how much weight he's lost. It's my fault isn't it. I shouldn't have left like I did."

"Hey. Don't think like that. You were right in needing time and you did nothing wrong. You know how stubborn Chris can be and his guilt is eating him. He's looking for a way to get you back and to trust him again. You know how he gets if he's stressing himself. Don't put that on you." Ashley scolded him and pressed a kiss on Will's temple.

Will smiled at Ashley and placed his head on her shoulder. "I do love him, so much. And I miss him." He said as they sat waiting for news. "Oh and I don't know if Chris told you, but Darren wants to talk to me. He wants to apologize in person.”

"Oh wow. Didn't expect that to be honest. What will you do?" Ashley asked curiously.

"A part of me just wants to forget about all of this mess, and not talk to Darren and try to get past it. But a bigger part of me, feels like I need to talk to him." Will answers and sighs heavily.

"Yeah you need closure. Both of you. Or maybe the three of you. I think it would do you good to talk to him." Ashley stated and shrugged her shoulders.

Will nodded at her before a nurse appeared next to them and asked them if they were there with Chris.

"Yes! Yes we are! Is he okay?!" Will asked desperately and the nurse smiled a little before telling them that he was fine and the doctor is just checking him over and once he was cleared for visitors she would let them know.

"Thank you." Will called after her as she left, before he turned to hug Ashley again in relief.

"I told you so." Ashley said and rubbed Will's back.

Chris was tired but he felt better. He was anxious to see Will and Ash but the doctor completely ignored him as he tested all his functions.  
"Hey doc. Am I okay now? I really need to see my boyfriend and my friend. I feel better and the meds are working, right?" Chris asked the doctor impatiently.

"Mr. Colfer, I know you're anxious but please give me another 3 minutes of your time to be sure that you'll be alright. As soon as I'm convinced, I'll let your friends come in, okay?" Chris nodded in apprehension and the doctor continued his examination.

Will was pacing back and forth anxiously as he waited with Ash, no matter how many times she told him to calm down and sit, he couldn't. His eyes needed to see that Chris was okay.

Finally after another few minutes the doctor was done with Chris and gave him the thumbs up. "We need you to stay over night, Mr. Colfer, but you're free to go tomorrow morning. Thank god that you were with friends and they reacted really fast. This could have gone worse. I'll let them in now. Take care and be careful."

"Thank you doctor. I will." Chris sighed in relief and smiled a bit at the doctor.

After what seemed to Will like another 2 hours, Ashley spotted a doctor walking over to them. "You are Mr. Colfer's friends?"

"Yes we are." Ashley replied as she stood to greet the doctor.

"It's just the 2 of you."

"Yes, it's just us."

"Mm. We need to keep him in overnight, but you can see him now."

Will sighed in relief as his shoulders sagged. "Thank you doctor." The doctor nodded at them before telling them the room number and walking off. And Will and Ashley rushed as fast as they could to Chris' room.

Chris looked expectantly towards the door as soon as the doctor left his room and waited for Will and Ash to enter.

Will was so ready to just burst through the door, take Chris into his arms and kiss him all better but he stopped himself in front of the door and let Ashley open it first. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before pushing the door open, and leading them both through it.

"Oh baby." She said loudly as she rushed to hug Chris.

Chris finally saw the door open and Ashley rushing over to hug him enthusiastically. "I'm okay now, Ash. I'm okay."

Will stood by the door a little awkwardly at first, it was such a foreign feeling to him. All this not knowing where to put himself, all the awkwardness, he had never felt it before around Chris. He watched Ashley hugging him for a long moment, Chris calming his best friend by telling her over and over again that he was okay, and he finally moved out of his stupor and walked towards the other side of the hospital bed. A small smile on his face, seeing the man he loved, looking better.

"Can you hug me please?" Chris asked Will in a small voice. "Thank you for reacting that fast and not leaving me alone on the ambulance. I was scared."

At Chris' timid question, Will practically threw himself on to Chris, and wrapping him up in his arms. Never wanting to let go. "I will always be there, when you need me. Always. I love you." He whispered into Chris' ear before letting some tears slip down his face, "I was scared too." He admitted, squeezing Chris to him a little tighter.

Chris started to cry and hugged Will back. "I love you so much, honey. Please tell me when you will come home."

Will cried a little too, he wanted to say tomorrow, he really did, but he knew he couldn't lie to Chris. He wasn't ready. Not yet. "Very soon, baby. I promise." Will said as he placed a lingering kiss on his forehead.

"Can you kiss me please? Just one kiss. I'll let you be as long as you need me to, but please kiss me." Chris begged when he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Will looked down at him longingly. 'What could one kiss hurt?' He thought, and he looked across the bed at Ash who just smiled and got up to walk outside. Will smiled back down at Chris, before running a hand down his cheek, wiping a few teardrops away with his thumb. "Okay." He said as he leaned in slowly, keeping his gaze on Chris' to make sure he was okay.

Chris lifted his head slightly and gulped before he leaned closer and closed his eyes.

Will smiled a bit as Chris closed his eyes, he closed the rest of the gap quickly and molded his lips with Chris' gently. His heart had started quickening, to feel his love against him once again.

Chris breathed in audibly and let his hand rest on Will's neck to keep him in place. The kiss felt like longing and promise and just right.

Will cupped the sides of Chris' face, stroking over his pale cheeks gently with his thumbs as he poured all the love he had in his heart into the kiss, as he pressed his mouth against Chris' harder, and breathing in a shuddering breath.

Chris felt Will's struggle to keep the kiss as chaste as possible but he needed him and licked over Will's lower lip to beg for entrance.

The last remaining restraint snapped as Will opened his lips and his tongue reached out for Chris' own.

Chris felt Will's resistance crumble and slid his tongue alongside Will's in a desperate kiss.

The kiss turned deep and passionate, Will felt the need and desperate longing in it, as he traced over every inch of Chris' mouth, tongue and lips with his own, chasing the familiar taste of him.

Chris started to moan. He missed his boyfriend so much. His kisses and his touches. He was desperate for any kind of attention.

Will's mind snapped back into the room as Chris moaned, and he tried to slow the kiss to pull back, before he did something he would regret.

Chris felt the exact moment when Will came back to his senses and pulled back. He was sad, but he understood. They weren't quite there yet.

"Sorry...that wasn't supposed to be like...that." Will said a little amused but also feeling sad at the situation.

"I know. I'm sorry I begged for it. I didn't want to pressure you." Chris smiled a bit and took Will's hand in his. "You know I'll give you all the time you need. Just know that I love you so much and I miss you like crazy. When you're ready, come home to me."

"I love you so much." Will said as he grabbed onto Chris' face with both hands gently and held his gaze, "you know that right? Never apologize for wanting me. I want you too. And I will be home...soon."

Chris had been out of the hospital for nearly a week, Will and Ashley had been around everyday to sit with him and make sure he was eating. Especially Will. 

The doctors had made a point about his weight and he knew he had lost a lot, he couldn't help it. But now Will had taken it upon himself to make sure Chris ate at least 3 meals a day, and brought him a special cupcake from their favourite cake shop everyday to encourage him.

It made Chris smile every day.

He was glad he had people that were looking after him, even when he wasn't doing a very good job of it himself.

Brian and Cooper had loved the fact that Will had been over for the past 6 days, any chance Brian got, he was in his lap and Cooper just about followed him everywhere, even to the bathroom. Which made Will laugh.

At least Chris knew he wasn't the only one who missed Will being around.

And he also knew that every time it was time for Will to go, he hesitated just a little bit longer everyday. Standing at the door, talking about work. Or hugging him again and again. 

Chris hoped that it was because Will wanted to come home, and that he was that much closer to figuring out his feelings and coming back to him.

Will had moved in with Ashley on the next Saturday, even though he wasn't due to leave Henry's apartment for another week. Ashley had told him that it was because he wanted to be closer to Chris, in case he needed him at all.

Chris cried as Ashley had told him, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to live like this. It was eating at him.

Will was upset. 

His mind was in turmoil.

All this time spent with Chris this past week has made him realize how much he missed him, how much he missed them and he really wanted to go home.

But still there was just one thing stopping him.

Trust.

He couldn't. He wouldn't be able to survive being hurt again.

Ashley had been his rock through this, but he hated being a burden to her. It wasn't her problem, sure she wanted to help but eventually she would just leave it to them.

Will was almost there. He knew it. His heart, body and soul wanted to be with Chris, belonged to him.

He knew what he needed to do.

Looking down at the phone that had been clutched in his palm for the past hour, while he had been scouring through his thoughts. The number on the screen had been saved in his contacts.

He thumb hovered over the green button a lot, then he put it down, only to repeat the same sequence about 5 minutes later.

That's where Ashley had found him when she came home. She saw his bags next to him and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

She came and sat next to him as she eyes the phone clutched in his hand.

"What's up baby?" She asked as she placed a hand on his to turn the screen towards her line of sight.

Her eyes widened as she spied 'Darren Criss' with a number underneath on the screen.

"Are you going to talk to him?"

Will shrugged, and frowned down at the phone.

Ashley sighed from next to him, and clasped him in a hug from where she sat next to him.

"Whatever you decide, you know I'm here." She said as she placed a kiss on his cheek and stood up to go into her bedroom.

Will watched her go with a small smile on his face and then looked back down at his phone before sighing loudly and pressing the green button.

 

"Hello."

"Hey, it's Will."

"Oh...hi." came Darren's quiet reply, and Will had to smirk a little at his uncomfortable tone.

"Listen, about your message last week. I can't see you in person, so please respect that, but if you still want to talk we can." Will said in a nonchalant way and he heard Darren bustling about down the line.

"Oh..erm..yeah sure. Could I possibly call you back in 20 minutes?" Darren asked timidly, "I'm just on my way home."

"Yeah sure." Will agreed.

"Ok, thanks. I'll speak to you soon."

Will waited with his phone in hand as the minutes ticked by. After about 18 minutes, Darren called back and he waited for 3 rings before answering.

"Hey."

"Hi, so I guess I should start."

"No, I'll start." Will said in a demanding tone.

"Ok."

"How could you do that? I thought we were friends....or something close enough that you respected me. Why did you do it?" Will asked, becoming increasingly upset as he spoke.

"Look Will-" Darren tried but Will interrupted.

"No. No. Don't try to placate me, I'm allowed to be angry."

"That's right, you are. I'm not disputing that. I just want to explain how I feel and apologize."

Will sighed and calmed himself down a little as he sat back into the couch, sighing out a breath before saying, "Go ahead."

"Ok. Will, I'm sorry. Chris and I, we didn't mean for it to happen, and I think that it has ruined my friendship with 2 of the best people I've ever met. And I want to say I'm sorry."

Darren's voice sounded genuine, but it still didn't ease anything in Will's mind.

"Chris told me about everything. He also said it shouldn't have happened."

"No, it shouldn't have." Darren agreed quickly.

"So it was just a spur of the moment one-off thing right?" Will's anxiety was starting to rise, he couldn't help it.

"Absolutely. Up until this point in my life, I've always been extremely careful about how I conduct myself, and what I do. Please believe me, when I say, that what happened with Chris, it was not planned."

"It still doesn't sort out my trust issues though, Darren."

"I know. I wish I had the words to make it disappear forever but i can't." Darren said quickly, his voice a little shaky, "Mia wasn't happy either, obviously. She left. She said she needs time."

Will nodded at that, agreeing with the sentiment. 

"Yeah that's what I did."

"Oh. So you aren't at home?"

"No."

"Oh." Darren paused for a second before his shaky voice came back and it was so sincere when he said, "Will, it was a mistake. It is something that we will always regret. Not because we cheated or that we hurt the people we love, but because we ruined our friendship, and our friendship with all those around us, and it will never be the same again."

"So, you aren't in love with Chris right?" Will asked, his anxiety dissipating a little as Darren's words echoed around his messed up mind.

"No. I'm not."

"Ok. Ok. Well i think that's all then. It might take me time to fully forgive you, but i don't want to see you for a while."

"I understand. Take care."

"Yeah, you too."

As Will closed the call, he erased Darren's number and placed the phone down on the coffee table. He slumped down into the couch, and sighed out loud in a mixture of relief and sadness.

He wanted to go home. He had to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steadily getting there :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular part took us ages to define properly, we had to think of a lot of things that Chris would and would not do.

Chris was still feeling a little sorry for himself, but as Ashley had reminded him again and again, he shouldn't be moping around, so he put all of his anguish and hurt into creative writing, finding that he could write more if he focused on the hurt feeling s and turned it into inspiration for getting him out of his funk.

He should show Will that he could get on with his life, no matter how much the sadness felt like it was swallowing his heart and soul.

He had managed to finish at least a few chapters over the next 2 weeks. Ashley had given him updates on how Will had been, and she had also told him that he had spoken to Darren on the phone. He didn't meet with him, Chris had known that he wouldn't, there was still too much hurt there.

Darren had also text Chris to apologize again, but Chris just apologized back, because if it was somebody's fault, then it was both, he couldn't put all the blame on Darren. Apparently Mia had made the same choice as Will, and decided she needed time to get past it too.

Chris delved into his work. But 2 weeks flew by without word from Will. 

Usually they text all the time. 

But these last few days Ashley had told him it was good to have a break, she had been seeing Will placing his bags by the door a lot before deciding to put them back in the guest room. It made Chris feel a little angry that it was taking so long, Will seemed like he was sabotaging himself, but Chris had to give him space to sort it out.

And that is what he did. He didn't text him or call him for 2 weeks. It had now been just over 2 months since Will had left, and Chris wondered how much longer he would have to wait.

Will and Ashley had been arguing. It wasn't Ash's fault that he was getting himself frustrated, he knew, but every time she said something about his decision-making and that he had moved those bags and suitcases back and forth at least 10 times this week, he couldn't help snapping at her.

He was more angry with himself though. He just couldn't take the last step.

His head and heart had been agreeing that he had forgiven Chris, and he had, but something was still stopping him from leaving Ash's place and going home. Ashley had asked what he thought he needed and he couldn't answer her, he didn't know.

But he had been thinking over the last couple of days, and maybe he just needed to see effort from Chris, maybe his heart needed some kind of gesture to be sure that Chris really truly loved him.

"So, I've been thinking," he said as he approached Ashley carefully, while she was preparing lunch on the Thursday afternoon, "that I need something from Chris."

"Like what?" she replied, eyeing him carefully.

"I'm not sure," Will sighed as he shook his head, "but I need to know that he wants me, that he loves me, wholly, and completely."

"So a big gesture of love?" She asked as she smiled at him, seeing his timid eyes looking everywhere but at her.

"Yeah, or something like it."

She nodded in understanding before saying that maybe they should try meeting up this weekend again, but as Will gave her a fearful look, she shook her head and said that she would invite some friends around to hers, people that she trusted, and he sighed and smiled at her gratefully.

"Ok, that sounds like fun."

"And then you can walk Chris home at the end of the night." She seemed set on this plan so he just smiled shyly and agreed with her.

Ashley had told him what Will had said to her.

Grand gesture? Chris didn't understand what he was supposed to do to prove how much he wanted and loved Will.

He should already know. Right?

But then again, he had been very timid and insecure around Chris while the past 2 months had gone by, so maybe Chris had to do something to show him. But what?

A text came through his phone while he was thinking.

'Hey baby, guess what? One of my peeps wants to bring her karaoke machine along, fancy singing lol?'

That's it!

Chris could sing to him, Will knew how much he hated it. He didn't like being put on the spot and he didn't like singing in front of people, but he could maybe sacrifice a little of his dignity for his boyfriend.

Could he even call him that? His boyfriend...was he still? He had no idea.

He could do this though, he just had to get over a little stage fright that's all. 

'A little., haha yeah right.' he thought to himself as he swallowed the lump of fear in his throat.

"I can do this, if I can sing on a stage around the world for glee I can do this...for him." he mumbled to himself, as Brian sat on the desk, looking up at him, "You believe in me, don't you Bri?"

Brian looked at Chris' face for a full minute before he looked away, bored, and Chris smirked a little, before laughing.

"No use asking for help from you, lazy boy." He said amused, while stroking over Brian's back lightly.

Ashley was still waiting for a text back, so Chris took a deep breath and typed:

'Yeah actually Ash, I think I will sing. For Will.'

He waited and his phone pinged after a few seconds and his face split into a grin at Ashley's response.

'Colfer I love you! Just tell me, if you need me to do anything? ;)' -Ash

'Just be ready with an alcoholic drink for my nerves lol' -Chris

'You'll be fine, baby. Like always.' -Ash

'Thanks, Ash. Love you.' -Chris

'Love you more silly boy.' -Ash

The night of the party and Will had been answering the door for the last hour, letting people in, Ashley's place was becoming very quickly crowded but the party now, was in full swing, but Will had yet to see a familiar face he longed to see.

Chris was running late. He hated to be late but he wanted to look as sexy as possible for Will. He had plans. He wanted him back. Now. After he threw on the 4th outfit that night he was finally satisfied with his look and rushed over to Ashley's. One hour late he knocked on her door

Ashley eyed him from across the room as the a knock on the door sounded and he rolled his eyes before getting up from talking to Ashley's friend Samantha, to go and open the door.

Will straightened out his shirt a little as he pulled open the door, with a smile on his face ready for greeting.

When the door opened, Will stood in front of him. Looking awesome and smelling even better. He smiled tenderly and mouthed 'hey' into the loud room.

Will's smile stretched even wider as his eyes took in the sexy sight before him, he mouthed 'hey' back before stepping aside and letting Chris step through.

The room was full of people and Chris didn't even recognize half of them. Slightly uncomfortable he grabbed Will's hand and crossed the room a bit behind him.

Will kept Chris' hand firmly in his grip, smiling back at him in a comforting way. He yelled "you ok?" over the loud uproar around them, as he led Chris through to the kitchen.

"Yeah. Just. Many people and half of them I don't know. I'll get there."

"It's ok, baby, I'm here. Do you want me to get you a drink?"

"Yes, please. Thanks. The usual. Where's Ash?" Chris takes a look around but can't find his best friend.

Will started to reply but was pushed aside as Ashley exclaimed loudly, "There's my baby!" And she wrapped her arms around Chris while Will rolled his eyes and smiled as he went to get a drink

Chris sighed audibly and hugged Ashley back. "Who the hell did you all invite? I thought it would be just some friends?"

"It will be soon, I'll be kicking people out at midnight and then we can have a little private party with just my close friends." Ashley explained and grabbed Chris' hand to pull him along with her to go greet a couple of people.

"You will be the death of me, woman!" He screeches and looks for Will.

Will had been watching Ashley drag Chris around the room for a minute, before deciding to step in to save his boyfriend, "Hey Ash! I got you a drink!" He said over the roar of music and Ashley let go of Chris' hand to take her drink, and Will quickly grabbed Chris' hand to drag him away, handing him his drink. "There you go."

"Oh gosh, thank you honey. I think she wanted to push me in the middle of strangers. She went a bit over board with her invitations. Anyway. How are you?" Chris took a good look at his boyfriend and saw the bags under his eyes.

Will smiled down at him gently before shrugging his shoulders, "I'm alright, baby. Getting along. How are you?" 

He noticed that Chris' eyes looked sad but he wouldn't say anything, he just kept smiling.

Chris sighed and pushed his drink from one hand to the other. "Same old. Well. Who am I kidding. You know me better than anyone else. I have been better. The house is empty without you."

"I've actually been waiting for a chance to talk to you about it. I'm starting to feel like I should come home. And I know that Ashley has been telling you about what's been going on." Will gave Chris a pointed look and smirked at him.

"Of course she has. You know her. I miss you. I miss you. I love you and I miss you like crazy. I want you home with your family where you belong." Chris puts his drink on the counter and steps a little closer.

Will leaned in close and pressed his forehead against Chris' nudging his nose with his own, and face breaking out into a smile.

"I love you too. I don't know what I would do without you, these past 2 months have been so hard."

Chris puts a small kiss on the corner of Will's mouth. "I know what I put us through and I can't say it often enough how sorry I am. The last months were pure torture and I had a really bad phase. Please come home."

"I want to, I do." Will said as he leaned back, placing his hands around Chris' hips, "can I give you an answer at the end of tonight." The last part he said against the side of Chris' mouth.

Chris turned his head a bit while he nodded and let his lips glide over Will's.

Will groaned softly as he pressed into the kiss a bit harder, one arm slowly encircling Chris' waist.

Chris felt dizzy and the groan from Will didn't help. So he licked slowly over Will's lower lip and tangled his fingers in Will's hair to pull him a bit closer.

As Will opened his lips under Chris', Ashley decided that now was the time to fling her arms around them, "Hey boys, don't go making love on the dancefloor!" She exclaimed drunkenly, and Will separated his lips from Chris to glare at her lightly, "Ash, it's getting close to 11:30, maybe you should start the winding down?"

"Yeah, you'd better start right now, missy." Chris threw her a pissed glance to remind her of their plan and shooed her out of the room.

Ashley winked at him and started shouting at people around her, exclaiming that the plans have changed, and Will laughed at the scowling look on Chris' face.

"Baby, don't look so pissed." Will said as he wound an arm around Chris to pull him closer and kiss his cheek, "we have all the time in the world for kisses."

Chris smiled a bit at that and huffed "we'd better. Otherwise I'd have to kill Ash. Come on, honey, let's hold the door open for the throwing out."

Will nodded with a stern look on his face, trying to make Chris laugh as he moved him towards the door.

"Stop making me giggle. Or Ash will forget to get rid of the people." Chris smirked and took Will's hand in his.

Will laughed at that and he started herding people towards the door. "She is a funny one, she is." Will said as the other people started filing out of the door, and Ashley was saying goodbye to them all.

"When there were only closest friends left in Ashley's home, Chris pushed his head against the front door. "Finally," he said and glanced back at Will.

Will smiled as he put his fingers through Chris' hair, and smoothed down the shirt at his back before taking his hand and leading him into the lounge, where everyone was seated. 

"Did you want another drink?" He asked Chris as they took a seat together in the big chair.

"That would be great, yeah. Thanks." Chris smiled at Will and pecked his lips.

Will went to grab a couple more drinks from the kitchen as one of Ashley's friends stood up and started to set her karaoke machine up.

A few of the others around started trying to push each other up to sing first. 

Will kept an ear on the conversation as he prepared Chris' favourite drink.

Chris watched Ash's friends trying to convince each other to start with a song when he decided now or never. He stood up from his seat and grabbed the microphone. Ash knew immediately what he was up to and shouted "give us something from the good old Glee days, Colfer. We know you can."

Chris smirked at her and nodded when she chose the song they talked about before and Chris closed his eyes and began to sing;

"Share my life  
Take me for what I am  
Cause I'll never change  
All my colours for you."

"Take my love  
I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are  
And everything that you do,"

"I don't really need to look  
Very much further  
I don't want to have to go  
Where you don't follow  
I will hold it back again  
This passion inside.  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide."

"Don't make me close one more door  
I don't want to hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you, you."

"You see through  
Right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls  
With the strength of your love."

"I never knew  
Love like I've known it with you,"

"Will a memory survive  
One I can hold on to?"

"I don't really need to look  
Very much further  
I don't want to have to go  
Where you don't follow  
I will hold it back again  
This passion inside  
I can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide  
Your love I'll remember forever,"

"Don't make me close one more door  
I don't want to hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing."

"Don't make me close one more door  
I don't want to hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me  
No, don't walk away from me  
Don't you dare walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you  
If I don't have you, oh, oh."

Will had just walked back into the lounge to see Chris walk up to the karaoke machine. Everyone cheered when Ash told him to sing, and he didn't understand what was going on. Chris hated singing.

As the beginning notes began and Chris started singing, looking straight at Will, he froze.

As Chris continued to sing, Will felt a couple tears slip free, as he walked closer to where everyone was sat, and put the drinks down before just watching Chris.

He was so amazing, he couldn't believe it, he was singing for him.

Will smiled as the last notes of the song strung our and hurriedly got up out of his seat as everyone applauded, and ran to Chris, grabbed him and kissed him.

Chris emotions were running wild. He didn't like to sing in front of people but he saw the expression on Will's face. He gave everything he had and put every piece of love into it. When he finished his song and saw Will rush over with tear filled eyes he welcomed him with open arms. When he felt Will's mouth on his he moaned lightly and threw his arms around Will's neck and pushed his tongue into his boyfriends mouth.

Will moaned around the tongue in his mouth, pushing against it with his own as he pressed his mouth harder on Chris'.

Everyone cheered around them and somebody wolf whistled at them, but Will didn't care, he just held Chris closer as they kissed.

The kiss grew more heated every minute and Chris moaned "take me home?"

"If I can stay?" Will said as he smiled at him,

"Yes please. Stay forever." Chris smiled and connected their lips again.

Will chuckled slightly against Chris' lips, before pulling back.

"Forever. I promise." He said as he ran his hand over Chris' cheek.

"I love you. Please take me home and make love to me." Chris looked Will deep in the eyes.

There was another whistle from behind them, and Will turned to glare at whoever it was, as Ashley told them to shut up and pick the next singer. 

Will grabbed Chris' hand and tugged him towards the door, shouting a quick "Bye!"  in Ash's direction before grabbing his jacket and Chris' and moving towards the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back together again...with a surprise ;)

They were finally on their way home. Chris couldn't believe it. Will was coming back to him. He felt pure joy and happiness when he glanced over to Will every few seconds.

Will felt eyes on him as they walked home, smiling over at Chris as their hands are swinging between them.

"What's up, baby?" Will asked as he smiled.

"I can't believe how lucky I am," Chris states as he grabs Will's hand.

Will looked down bashfully as they walked, smiling widely and letting out a happy laugh. 

"I'm so glad that I'm coming home, you have no idea how many times I wanted to say 'screw it' and just turn up on the doorstep." He explained as they walked, finally turning the last corner home.

"Can you forgive me?" Chris asked pleadingly and stroked over the knuckles of Will's hand.

"I'll forgive you, on one condition." Will said as he paused their steps outside the house.

"Which is?" Chris asked nervously.

Will smiled as he put his hand in his pocket and placed one knee on the floor, "Marry me?" He asked as he held up a little red box, with a hopeful smile on his face.

Chris stared at Will in disbelief. Pure shock on his face. After blinking a couple of times he felt a tear run over his cheek and fell to his knees too. "Are you serious?"

"I've been thinking about how I could prove that I forgive you and how much I love you. And I made up my mind. I want you, forever." Will explained quickly as Chris stared at him, "please say yes?"

"Of course I'll say yes. You didn't believe I would refuse you, right? Oh god I love you so much darling."

"Well you never know," Will laughed as he opened the box and pulled out the ring, placing it on Chris' hand. "Not even Ashley knew about this." He said with a wink.

"Oh my gosh. I can already see the green monster tomorrow when we tell her and she wasn't present," Chris laughed silently and pulled Will against him to finally get back to kissing his fiancé. Omg. His fiancé.

Will smiled into the kiss as he stood up and pulling Chris up with him, putting his arms around him and leading him into the house. "Now I believe you asked me to do something?" Will asked with a little sexy smirk on his face, "So what does my new fiancé want?"

"God yes. You can do anything you want to me," Chris whispers against Will's lips as he pulls him into the hallway.

Will stumbled a little as Chris smashed their mouths together, as they tried to make their way through to the bedroom without disconnecting.

As Will's back hit the bedroom door, he gasped slightly as it pressed Chris' body along his.

"Need you naked. Like yesterday," Chris moaned and pawed at Will's chest.

Will agreed and proceeded to peel his shirt off before working on Chris' buttons, tugging on a few until they pinged off onto the floor. 

"God...babe...I want you so much.."

Chris started to pant harshly. It's been too long and he's hungry for his fiancé. "Please... hurry..."

Will attacked Chris' neck and chest with kisses at his fiancé's desperate voice, quickly taking off his shoes and jeans before walking Chris back wards to the bed and pushing him onto it.

"You're so hot, baby." He said as he straddled him.

"You are too. Come here." Chris grabbed Wills ass and pulled him against his groin, moaning loudly

Will started groaning when their hips were grinding together, he tugged on Chris' hair with one hand, while the other worked on unbuttoning Chris' jeans, hand sliding slowly underneath the top, as Will continued to leave little trails of kisses over his neck.

"Please don't tease me, honey. I really, really need you now," Chris groaned and pulled at Will's boxer briefs.

"Ok, ok, gorgeous," Will said as he took Chris' hands in his and kissed them lightly, "just let me take care of you." Will said as he tugged Chris' jeans and underwear down, running his hands over his pale thighs as he slid them off of his legs, then running his hands back up to grasp hold of Chris' erection, while Will kept his gaze on his face.

,Chris felt the familiar hand around his dick and sighed in contentment. "Yes," he whispered.

Will's heart jumped a little in his chest as he went through the familiar motions of their love-making. He had missed Chris so much, it felt like closure. Having him back and so close.

He brought his head down to lick across Chris' abdomen, circling his belly button before licking a trail up, as his hand kept up a steady rhythm up and down. 

He kissed his way past his chest, and as he met him face to face he smiled lovingly, then kissed him passionately as his hand sped up a little.

Chris moaned around Will's tongue and when the my parted for breath he said "Honey, if you- ah- keep that up- oh fuck, yes- I'll be coming any second."

"Mmm...I'm close too....better stop that now." Will said as he released Chris from his hand and fumbled around in the bedside drawer for the lube.

"Who doing who?" Will asked with another smirk as he rolled the lube bottle in his hands, warming it up.

"You do me." Chris threw his head back in anticipation.

"With pleasure my love." He said as he flicked the cap open and coated his fingers, moving back over Chris and placing a hand against his inner thigh to nudge his legs apart.

Chris obliged immediately and spread his legs wide.

Will smiled down at him as he guided his fingers towards his goal, circling a finger around and around the rim a couple of times before pushing it in slowly, steadily and pumping it in and out.

"Oh gosh...you're so...tight.." Will said as he moaned at the tight heat around his finger.

"Been so long. Missed this. Missed us. Please fuck me." Chris rolled his hips and closed his eyes again.

Will groaned at his words and quickly added a second, making sure to stretch him out properly, then following it with a third after a few minutes.

Soon Chris' body was easily giving way to his fingers so he decided that he was stretched enough, slicking up his own erection and lining up with his fiancé's opening.

"You ready, baby?" He asked as he nudged the stretched hole with his dick a couple of times.

"I was born ready, honey," he giggled and pulled at Will's body.

Will chuckled as he bent down to cover Chris' mouth with his own as he pushed steadily, all the way inside. Moaning into Chris' mouth at the intense pressure and heat that surrounded him.

"Fuck. Finally," Chris groaned and wrapped his legs around Will's waste. He dug his heels in the small of his fiancés back to get him deeper.

"Oh ..shit, babe..." Will cried out a little as he was forced deeper, he grabbed at Chris thighs in a strong grip and moved them up and around his waist a bit higher, putting his weight back down on top of him as he pulled back a little in thrust back in hard.

"Gosh, you feel so good, honey. Faster, please. Harder." Chris pants harshly into Will's mouth and takes everything his fiancé is giving him.

Will grunted a little against Chris' lips as he sped up in movements, hammering into his fiancé's body as they both crept closer and closer to their edge.

"Oh...C-chris...I love you...s-so much..." Will managed to gasp out as he kept up his fast rhythm.

"Lo-love you too. So m-much. Oh god right there. Ah.. ah, ah I'm close, honey." Chris moaning gets louder and he scrapes his nails over Will's back.

"Ah...fuck.." Will gasped in a mix of pleasure and pain as spots started exploding in his vision and he started thrusting just a little bit faster, shoving his tongue into Chris' mouth as he was chasing his release.

Chris starts to scream when his orgasm rushes over him and his limbs fall back on the sheets when he rides it out, spurring Will on.

One, two, three more hard thrusts and he's gone. Will's vision whited out as his orgasm hit him, gasping out Chris' name into the sex filled air of their bedroom, feeling Chris clenching down around him as he kept coming inside him, panting and trying to catch his breath as his arms shook.

"I love you so much!" Chris breathes out while he caresses Will's back.

"I love you," Will replied softly as he buried his face into Chris' neck, folding his arms underneath his shoulders to hug him close as he remained inside him, "if I ever try to leave again, slap some sense into me." He said with a slightly amused voice.

"Oh I certainly will, Will," Chris chuckled and kissed his fiancé soundly on the lips.

Will laughed and tugged Chris in closer so that he was wrapped around him as they snuggled to sleep, "Goodnight, love of my life."

"Good night, fiancé. Can't wait to call you my husband." Chris sighed and drifted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you have stuck with it for this long. This chapter is very short, it's more like an epilogue, but we had to finish it with something cute
> 
> And I would love to thank my girl, Pelznase78, because she is amazing. Loved working on this with you, and I hope we do more collabs in the future *Mwah*


End file.
